Insouciance d'après guerre
by MarlyMcKinnon
Summary: Voilà 6 ans qu'Harry Potter a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La société sorcière s'est reconstruite peu à peu et une nouvelle génération d'élève a pris place à Poudlard. Augustin Macmillan est issu d'une noble famille de Sang Pur, une des rares n'ayant pas adhéré aux idées de Voldemort. Il est insouciant, peut être trop, et parfois une rencontre suffit pour tout changer.
1. Chapitre 1 : Insouciance au bord du lac

**Pour commencer, je tiens à préciser que cette fiction n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait qualifier un projet "sérieux". En vérité, j'ai décidé d'écrire une courte fiction sur des OC appartenant à une autre de mes fictions sur la Next Generation. C'est en effet l'histoire des parents du personnage principal de ma prochaine fanfiction, Andrea MacMillan. De plus, ça me donne l'occasion d'explorer un contexte d'après guerre et d'imaginer les sentiments de cette génération qui n'a pas combattu mais qui a vécu la guerre. Une génération qui porte aussi les espoirs de la société sorcière forcément. Les personnages sont donc principalement des OC mais j'espère que vous vous attacherez tout de même un peu à eux !**

 **Enfin, cette histoire a pour thème principal la famille, avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés, ses moments de joies mais aussi les "ruptures" qui peuvent apparaitre dans une famille.**

 **Voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça va m'aider pour la suite ! ;)**

* * *

Le mois de juin avait rapidement fait surface, affolant les élèves qui voyaient les examens de fin d'année approcher à grands pas. Poudlard respirait l'anxiété depuis le début de semaine et ce sentiment se répercutait sur les murs du château jusqu'à ce que tout le monde en soit imprégné. Enfin, presque… Si pour certains le mois de juin représentait l'épreuve ultime de toute leur scolarité, notamment pour les 7ème et 5ème année, pour d'autre le mois de Juin marquait le début des vacances avec le soleil en plus et les devoirs en moins, les professeurs étant bien trop occupés à se consacrer aux élèves passant leurs B.U.S.E.S et A.S.P.I.C.S. Ainsi, si la majorité des élèves avait décidé de se calfeutrer dans le château loin de la tentation estivale pour réviser plus tranquillement, d'autres avaient plongé sur la rare occasion qui leur était donné de profiter du parc sans surveillance.

« Augustin ! Vas y essaye de l'attraper ! »

Sébastian Marsh ouvrit ses mains et le vif d'or s'échappa immédiatement. La petite balle dorée voleta quelques instant autour de lui et vira soudainement pour voler à ras le sol. Un grand garçon blond se leva d'un bond et tenta de la rattraper. Autour de lui ses amis l'encourageaient vivement et riaient quand ses tentatives échouaient. Ils portaient tous l'uniforme jaune et noir de la Maison Poufsouffle.

« S'ayez je l'ai, s'écria le garçon en se jetant au sol pour attraper le vif qui se débattait à présent entre ses mains. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses amis et leur montra son trophée tout sourire et prêt à recevoir leur félicitions, qui s'avèrent être plutôt bruyantes.

A côté d'eux, un groupe de jeunes filles les regardaient courroucées. L'une d'elle se leva l'air exaspéré, son uniforme de Serdaigle suivait le mouvement de sa marche rapide et son regard n'exprimait que de l'énervement. En la reconnaissant, les Poufsouffles eurent un sourire amusé. Quelque soit la force de son énervement, celui ci ne durerait pas longtemps.

« Ca vous dérangerait de baisser d'un ton, demanda t-elle en croisant les bras. Vous avez peut être terminé vos examens mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! »

Les garçons se regardèrent et pouffèrent discrètement. Sébastian Marsh, à demi couché, s'appuya sur son coude et regarda la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns.

« Wally-chérie, tu es si mignonne quand tu t'énerves. »

La jeune fille rougit tandis que les autres garçons riaient allégrement.

« Sébastian, s'exclama t-elle avec indignation en tentant de cacher le rouge de ses joues ».

Ce dernier se releva, toujours en souriant, et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit s'asseoir.

« Franchement Wally, je sais que ton esprit de Serdaigle l'oblige mais tu as suffisamment révisé ! En plus c'est contre-productif de réviser avant une épreuve. Alors appelle tes copines et venez rigoler un peu avec nous. »

Wally le regarda et ses épaules s'affaissèrent au fur et à mesure, signe qu'elle rendait les armes et appela ses amies à les rejoindre.

« Ton pouvoir de persuasion s'affirme de jour en jour Marsh! Je suis impressionné, s'exclama Augustin.

\- Je sais bien MacMillan ! Mais c'est uniquement dû au fait qu'elle ne peut pas se passer de moi, se réjouit-il. »

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui et lui donna une violente tape sur l'épaule :

« Pour qui tu te prends ?!

\- Ton futur mari, rétorqua t-il avec un sérieux déroutant ».

Le groupe rit encore une fois aux pitreries de leurs amis. Wally paraissait hésiter entre la colère et la honte. C'est vrai que depuis le début de leur relation, deux ans plus tôt, elle rechignait à s'éloigner trop longtemps de lui. Mais elle n'avait aucun doute que si cela gênait Sébastian il lui aurait très vite fait remarquer. Or, il n'en était rien ! Au contraire, tout le monde pouvait témoigner qu'il était celui qui recherchait le plus l'attention de l'autre.

« Que Merlin me préserve de ce malheur, s'exclama t-elle en faisant mine de prier.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer. La dernière fois que j'ai prié Merlin c'était pour demander un petit frère et j'ai hérité de Katy !

\- Ta sœur est largement plus intéressante que toi ! Et je te rappelle que tu as déjà un frère, s'indigna t-elle.

\- Oui, mais il est trop vieux, dit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Wally leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé et s'appuya contre le torse de Sébastian, clôturant la discussion.

Augustin s'amusait à observer son meilleur ami lorsque sa petite-amie était dans les parages. Il semblait à chaque fois si heureux que s'en était risible. Un enfant le jour de Noël. D'un autre côté, une fois ensemble ils ne pouvaient jamais s'empêcher de se chicaner. Malgré tout, même s'il s'amusait de leur comportement il espérait vraiment que leur histoire se terminerait par une union. C'est certes un peu jeune pour y penser mais depuis la guerre, il y avait une leçon que les sorciers avaient extrêmement bien retenu : profiter de ceux qu'on aime. Chaque jour qui passe à attendre est un jour de bonheur en moins. Cela faisait seulement 6 ans que la guerre avait pris fin. Bien que leur génération n'ait pas fait la guerre, il l'avait vécu durant toute leur enfance. La majorité des élèves avaient perdu des membres de leurs familles. Certains étaient même orphelins. Augustin gardait des images très précises de cette époque. Etant de Sang-Pur, les Macmillan redoutaient de se voir proposer de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des ténèbres. Ses parents et lui même avait ainsi rejoint leurs cousins dans une ville Moldu en Angleterre et avait vécu de longs mois dans la même maison sans en sortir. Son frère, Ernie, était quant à lui retourner à Poudlard. Ses parents avaient été horrifiés de découvrir que Severus Rogue avait repris la direction et que la discipline était orchestrée par des Mangemorts. Après les vacances de Noel, ils ne reçurent plus de nouvelle d'Ernie jusqu'à la bataille de Poudlard où il leur fit parvenir la nouvelle. A ce moment, son père avait transplané pour le rejoindre. A la fin de la guerre, son frère avait reçu un ordre de Merlin en raison de sa présence lors de la bataille et de sa participation au sein de la résistance de l'Armée de Dumbledore lorsque le château avait été sous la joute des Mangemorts. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de fierté dans les yeux de ses parents que le jour de la remise des prix. Depuis la fin du conflit, c'était un climat d'insouciance qui régnait sur la société sorcière. Encouragé par tout le monde, des parents aux professeurs, cette génération de jeunes sorciers étaient invités à profiter de tout et tout était pardonné, car rien n'est pire que ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Cela conduirait certainement à quelques dérives dans quelques années mais pour l'instant chacun apprécié cette liberté retrouvée.

« Macmillan, quand tu auras fini de rêvasser on pourra peut être aller manger. »

Sébastian claqua des doigts devant les yeux de son ami pour retrouver son attention. Augustin se leva prestement et ils partirent tous vers la Grande Salle. Ils entendaient déjà le brouhaha des élèves au travers de la porte. Augustin s'installa à la table des Poufsouffle avec ses amis mis à part Sébastian qui avait du mal à se détacher de Wally et réciproquement. Et pendant le repas il se plaça de telle manière à pouvoir l'observer à sa guise.

Ils se laissèrent ensuite emporter dans le flot de discussion qui se déroulait autour d'eux durant le repas. Les Poufsouffles étaient connus pour leurs débats animés, qui se finissaient généralement par deux trois coups de baguettes bien placés. Augustin aimait tout au temps y prendre part qu'observer Sébastian se jeter dans la mêlée pour tenter d'envenimer encore plus la situation. C'était un réel plaisir de le voir monter gentiment ses camarades les uns contre les autres. Cependant, après plusieurs entourloupes de ce genre, Sébastian avait fini par être repéré parmi ses camarades qui devenaient bien plus méfiants. A présent, si quelqu'un devait prendre, car le but de tous ces débats était bien là, on désignait toujours Sébastian comme fauteur de trouble. Mais si on l'écoutait, il ne faisait que ce « sacrifier pour le collectif ».

Pour autant, cette semaine là, les discussions tournaient essentiellement autour du Quidditch. Poufsouffle avait gagné la coupe pour la deuxième fois consécutive. La saison avait été intensive et les résultats bien plus serrés que l'année précédente. Cette fois ci, leur équipe avait arraché la victoire au Gryffondor sur le dernier match, le samedi précédent. Augustin et Sébastien, faisant tout deux parti de l'équipe au poste respectif de batteur et de poursuiveur, recevaient les accolades, les félicitations, l'enthousiasme de leurs camarades de maison sans relâche depuis le jour de la victoire. Ce n'était certes pas pour leur déplaire. Après tout, qui n'aimerait pas être apprécié de tous ? La popularité est quelque chose d'éphémère, il leur fallait en profiter allégrement tant qu'ils le pouvaient, au grand désespoir de Wally qui ressentait de vulgaire envie de meurtre à chaque tentative de filles, toutes Maisons confondues, qui cherchaient à attirer l'attention de Sébastian.

Ils n'avaient vraiment pas à se plaindre de leur vie d'étudiant. Insouciance, gaieté. Leur génération formait celle de toutes les libertés. A travers eux, la société sorcière cherchait à se montrer à elle même que la guerre n'avait pas tout détruit, qu'il restait une vie après l'horreur. Ils symbolisaient la renaissance de la société sorcière et la plupart en avait totalement conscience et en jouait beaucoup. Combien de fois avait-il usé de cet avantage auprès de leurs professeurs ou parents ? Trop heureux de voir leurs enfants évoluer dans un pays en paix, trop heureux de voir la société se reconstruire, de ne plus sentir ce poids harassant qu'est la peur, de sentir près de soi sa famille saine et sauve…

Pourtant à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans la Grande Salle et qu'il levait ses yeux vers les murs, Augustin ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer cet étonnant contraste que formait cette génération bruyante et intenable face à ce lieu, Poudlard, qui avait accueilli la plus grande guerre de son histoire. Il était difficile de croire qu'une telle bataille, aussi destructrice que celle de Poudlard, puisse s'être tenue dans les couloirs qu'il arpentait, dans la grande Salle où ils se réunissaient tous pour les repas. Le château n'avait gardé que peu de traces de la guerre après sa reconstruction. Seul témoin, les plaques commémoratrices qui entouraient les portes de la Grande Salle et quelques dalles dans les couloirs ou sur les murs. Sobre et simple, Augustin ne doutait pas que les futures générations, qui n'auront connaissance de cette guerre que les pages de leur livre d'Histoire et les souvenirs de leur grands-parents, passeraient devant ces plaques aussi naturellement que si elles n'avaient pas existé, mais pour eux, elles avaient une symbolique toute particulière. Certains noms qui y étaient inscrit leurs rappelaient tour à tour, un ami, un membre de la famille, une personne a qui il arrivait de dire bonjour le matin sans réellement le connaître, des personnes que l'on aimait, d'autre moins… Il y avait autour de cette porte le témoignage des générations de la 1ère et 2ème guerre sacrifiées pour la paix, sacrifiées pour qu'il puisse s'installer à la table de la Maison Poufsouffle en compagnie de son Sang-mêlé de meilleur ami et l'écouter se plaindre de son principal soucis : les examens de fin d'année et les filles.

Leur génération était peut être insouciante mais elle se sentait aussi le devoir de l'être. Etre à Poudlard, marcher dans ses couloirs, s'allongeait dans l'herbe du parc était comme une revanche sur les Ténèbres qui avaient envahis le château quelques années auparavant. En vérité, derrière tout cela, il demeurait un sourd sentiment de colère dont personne ne faisait cas.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Ecosse, terre familiale

**On continue avec cette petite histoire ! Comme je l'avais déjà dit, rien de bien sérieux mais des personnages auxquels vous finirez peut être par vous attacher qui sait ? Cette histoire tourne principalement autour de la famille et ce chapitre s'inscrit donc dans cette lignée. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! La suite est en cours !**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner pour votre avis pour que je m'améliore par la suite ;)**

* * *

Le Poudlard Express fumait sur le quai, près à partir, et les élèves se pressaient à l'intérieur pour y trouver un compartiment. Augustin et Sebastian s'étaient installés à l'arrière du train comme d'habitude, accompagné de Wally. Quand le train démarra, chacun avait déjà trouvé une occupation. Augustin essayait tant bien que mal de lire sa revue fétiche sur le Quidditch pour tenter de faire abstraction de la séance de bécotage qui se déroulait en face de lui. Il hésitait entre l'agacement ou le malaise si bien qu'au bout d'une bonne demi-heure il se décida à partir du compartiment sous prétexte d'un besoin pressant.

A déambuler ainsi dans le train, à la parcourir de long en large, il se dit que le trajet risquait d'être assez long et fatiguant. D'un autre côté il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans un compartiment rempli uniquement de filles ou encore de joueurs de Quidditch complétement surexcités. Non, il aimait ce cours instant de tranquillité que lui offrait le Poudlard Express. Le problème d'être joueur de Quidditch à l'école, qui plus est un joueur dont l'équipe venait de gagner la Coupe de l'année, c'était la notoriété qui l'accompagnait auprès des élèves. Plaisant la plupart du temps mais lassante sur le long terme. La plupart des élèves connaissait son nom, l'abordait pour lui parler d'un quelconque fait sur le Quidditch, de nouvelles tactiques, beaucoup d'encouragements et quelques sorts mal placés à l'approche d'un match en temps de tournoi… Oui c'était assez prenant au final. Ce serait une erreur de croire que le Quidditch s'arrête au terrain d'entrainement. Surtout depuis la fin de la guerre. La compétition était davantage tournée vers le sport que vers les cours. Les professeurs avaient assez insisté sur ce fait : chaque Maison valait autant qu'une autre et la cohésion inter-maison était davantage mise en avant pendant les cours. Quoiqu'il en soit, on pouvait admettre qu'Augustin n'était pas vraiment familier avec la notion de solitude.

Il ne savait pas combien d'aller-retour il avait effectué jusqu'à présent mais au bout d'un certain temps il se dit que ceux qui devait le voir passer devant leur compartiment plusieurs fois d'affilé devait le prendre pour un imbécile. Il se résigna alors à retourner vers Sébastian et Wally. L'allée était vide, si bien qu'il ne fit pas vraiment attention où il allait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas une porte de compartiment coulisser à côté de lui. Il rentra en collision avec quelqu'un, une fille s'il en jugeait la longue chevelure ébène. Par réflexe il l'attrapa par le bras pour lui éviter une chute certaine.

« Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, s'excusa-t-il en la lâchant. »

Quand elle se retourna, Augustin reconnu instantanément le visage de sa camarade de Serdaigle, Julia Halderton. Il faut bien dire qu'elle avait un physique qui ne s'oubliait pas facilement, brune ébène, des yeux verts clairs, une taille menue et indéniablement une très jolie fille. Augustin ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait entendu ses camarades parler de Julia en terme élogieux et plus souvent grivois. Lui-même avait certaine fois participé à ce genre de conversation typiquement masculine. Il se trouva alors intimidé un cours instant devant ce regard vert pâle atypique.

« Ce n'est rien Augustin, je n'ai rien, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. »

Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Fallait-il seulement répondre d'ailleurs ? Car après tout ils pouvaient très bien partir chacun de leur côté et continuer leur trajet tranquillement. Pourtant, il avait envie que la conversation se prolonge. Juste un peu. Une conversation naturelle qui lui montrerait qu'il est un gars intelligent et sûr de lui. Basiquement, qu'elle le remarque.

Et pourtant, il ne trouva rien à lui dire qui pourrait paraître naturel. Tiraillé entre son envie de lui parler et celui de fuir pour couper court à ce moment gênant, ses joues prirent une teinte rosée qui devait, il en était persuadé, lui donner l'air d'un gamin de 13 ans. Le calcul se fit alors très rapidement dans sa tête et il décida donc de lui adresser un dernier sourire d'excuse et de tourner les talons. Déçu de sa propre lâcheté, pour avoir fui devant cette fille il tenta de se convaincre que jouer l'indifférence c'était bien aussi ! Après tout, il pouvait toujours jouer la carte du garçon inaccessible. Il n'avait rien à perdre, sauf à ce qu'elle est déjà oublié son existence.

« Tu en as mis du temps, s'exclama Sebastian quand il vit Augustin rentrer dans le compartiment. »

Augustin se rassit à sa place. En regardant sa montre il se rendit compte que cela faisait effectivement plus d'une bonne heure qu'il avait déserté.

« J'ai parlé un peu avec Julia, dit-il »

Sebastian se redressa d'un coup, provoquant l'agaçant de Wally qui avait jusqu'alors la tête sur son épaule.

« Julia Halderton, la Serdaigle, demanda-t-il avec scepticisme. »

Augustin hocha la tête en essayant de paraître nonchalant.

« Tu déconnes. Depuis quand tu parles à Miss Poudlard ?

Je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé. Je l'ai quasiment assommé en vérité ».

Sebastian le regarda avec un air exaspéré non dissimulé.

« Je détesterai être toi »

Conscient que ce court échange entre lui et la Serdaigle n'avait pas dû le montrer sous son meilleur jour, il se laissa glisser le long de la barquette en essayant de dissimuler la honte qui commençait à prendre possession de tout son corps. Mais un meilleur ami n'est-il pas là pour vous remonter le moral ? Vous assurer que, non vous n'avez pas été ridicule et vous encourager ? Sebastian n'avait jamais été un individu rempli de compassion. Ce rôle allait plutôt à Wally mais même elle semblait s'amuser de cette situation.

« Tu fais parti de l'équipe de Quidditch de ta Maison, tu es excellent en cours, tu fais parti d'une des plus grandes familles sorcière britannique – l'une des dernières d'ailleurs- et avec toutes ses choses qui font que normalement tout devrait être facile pour toi, tu arrives quand même à tout faire capoter. C'est terrible d'être aussi idiot. »

Augustin se renfrogna, piqué à vif. Il est vrai qu'il avait des facilités dans beaucoup de domaines par rapport à d'autres. Il ne s'en vantait pas, mais c'était indéniable. Sebastian n'avait pas tort, ce genre de chose n'était pas censée arriver si l'on suivait une certaine logique. D'ailleurs, ça ne serait certainement pas arrivé avec une autre fille. Mais là, il s'agissait de Julia Alderton. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Cette fille était certainement la plus belle qu'il est rencontré de sa courte vie. C'est dire, elle faisait l'unanimité dans tout Poudlard. Elle était belle, intelligente, tout pour plaire. Son père dirigeait plusieurs entreprises ce qui permettait depuis quelques années à sa famille de gravir les échelons de la société à une vitesse folle. En plus de cela, elle avait l'air tout à fait sympathique, et aucunement le genre de filles à papa auxquelles on pourrait l'apparenter si facilement. Depuis des années que cette fille lui tournait dans la tête, et surement celle de bien d'autres garçons, la première occasion qui se présentait à lui pour amorcer au moins un semblant de communication, il avait tout fichu en l'air. Vraiment, Sebastian avait entièrement raison : il était un véritable crétin. Et il ne servait à rien de lui faire croire qu'il s'en fichait. Le nombre de fois où son meilleur ami l'avait vu tourner la tête vers la Serdaigle à chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de passer à ses côtés rendait toutes ses tentatives de fuites vaines. Sebastian était parfaitement au courant de son attirance pour la jeune fille.

« Heureusement pour toi, tu as la chance de m'avoir moi. J'ai un plan. »

A ce moment Wally émit une sorte de grognement mécontent.

« A ce que je sache, Augustin n'est pas encore assez désespéré pour rentrer dans tes plans foireux. Le fait qu'il la trouve jolie ne veut pas non plus dire qu'il veut une histoire avec elle. Il ne se connaisse même pas, s'indigna-t-elle »

Augustin aurait aimé que son amie dise vrai mais la vérité était qu'il était tout de même très attiré par Julia Halderton et ça ne datait pas d'hier. Il était littéralement tombé sous le charme de ses yeux verts et de son sourire. Evidemment, rien de comparable avec de l'amour ou autre sentiment pouvant s'en rapprocher. Wally l'avait dit elle-même, ils ne se connaissaient pas.

« Oui, regarde-le, perdu dans ses pensées, railla Sebastian. Je suis désolée Wally-chérie mais cette fois ci c'est moi qui mène la danse. »

Augustin rougit encore une fois. Sebastian avait beau être son plus proche ami, il n'était tout même pas très agréable d'être incapable de cacher son attirance. Sebastian se pencha vers lui avec cet air conspirateur qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

« Tes parents organisent toujours leur Garden party de l'été ?

Surement oui. Mon père voudrait investir dans diverses entreprises.

Formidable. Tu sais qui cherche surement un investisseur ? Le père Halderton ! Son entreprise de chaudron est littéralement en train de décoller ! Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de suggérer son nom à ton père sur la liste d'invité, tout simplement. »

Augustin réfléchissait. Il est vrai que l'idée n'était pas idiote. Mais avait-il réellement envie de se lancer dans un tel plan juste pour parler à une fille ? Certainement pas non. Après tout, il était très loin d'éprouver des sentiments à son égard. Il l'admirait comme beaucoup d'autres garçon pourrait le faire, c'était une passade.

« Sebastian je te remercie vraiment pour ton aide mais je t'assure que je n'ai aucune envie de me donner tout ce mal juste pour pouvoir parler à une personne que je ne connais même pas.

Même si c'est une très jolie personne ?

Oui, certain, lui répondit-il rapidement, désireux de changer de sujet ».

Sebastian souffla bruyamment, agacé que sa courte distraction tombe à l'eau si rapidement. A ses côtés Wally lui décocha un regard amusé avant de se tourner vers Augustin.

« Tu ne perds pas grand-chose. Ça fait des années que je partage mon dortoir avec elle. Elle est certes très sympathique mais elle est beaucoup trop individuelle et centrée sur elle-même. »

Envieux de couper court au débat une bonne fois pour toute, Augustin haussa les épaules et s'allongea sur la banquette du train, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il pensait déjà à autre chose. Il avait hâte de retrouver sa famille, et de s'éloigner des cours durant les deux mois suivants. Surtout que l'été promettait d'être riche en émotion.

Ce serait leurs dernières vacances d'été. A la rentrée prochaine, ils attaqueraient leur dernière année à Poudlard. Leur dernier réel instant de liberté. Celle qu'ils chérissaient tant et ils ne comptaient pas faire dans la demi-mesure…

Le train ralentissait à l'arrivée de la voie 9 ¾. Augustin descendit sa valise et celle de ses amis et tout trois s'approchèrent de la porte de sortie quand le train fut à l'arrêt.

Peu désireux d'assister aux au revoir baveux du couple, il décida de les quitter à la descente du train. Sebastian lui attribua une accolade brusque avec sa bonhommie naturelle tandis que Wally lui souhaita d'une manière beaucoup plus douce, de bonnes vacances. Sa malle dans la main droite et son balai accroché en bandoulière dans son dos, il s'avança vers le point de rencontre habituel avec ses parents, cherchant le visage familier de sa mère ou de son père sur le quai. La foule était telle qu'il mit un bon quart d'heure avant d'apercevoir sa mère au loin. Isobel Macmillan attendait sur le quai, toujours aussi élégante dans sa robe de sorcière grège, en soie brute, surmonté d'un chapeau assorti à sa tenue. Augustin adorait regarder sa mère. Elle avait ce contraste surprenant dans son attitude : celle d'une femme forte mais avec des gestes et des expressions d'une douceur peu commune. Elégante et féminine. Il accrocha son regard et il vit celui de sa mère s'illuminer quand elle le reconnu dans la foule d'élèves surexcités. Arrivée jusqu'à elle, Augustin posa sa malle pour enlacer sa mère.

« Oh mon chéri, je suis si contente de te revoir ! Ton père n'a pas pu venir car Ernie doit arriver avec Susan dans l'après-midi. »

S'en suivit une multitude de question et de remarques, universelles à chaque parent : « Comment se sont passés tes examens ? Je ne pas eu de tes nouvelles ces dernières semaines, tu exagères ! Comment va Sebastian ? Je demandé à Derby de cuisiner ton plat préféré pour ce soir ! »

Habitait loin de sa famille toute l'année n'était pas toujours évident. Certains élèves le vivaient mieux que d'autres. Les Macmillan ont toujours été une famille très soudée. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'ils reçoivent des lettres de ses parents ou de son frère. Sebastian était par exemple beaucoup plus indépendant de sa famille, sans pour autant que cela n'altère l'amour qu'il leur porte, mais il n'avait pas ce même besoin qu'Augustin parfois, de se retrouver avec eux et de partager leur quotidien.

Sa mère et lui se dirigèrent vers la sortie et passèrent à travers le mur qui les mèneraient du côté Moldu. A cette heure la gare était pleine de monde mais heureusement pour eux, les Moldus étaient bien trop occupés à courir après leur train pour faire attention à leur accoutrement particulier. Rapidement Isobel, le conduit dans une ruelle à proximité de la gare pour transplaner. Deux secondes plus tard, il ouvrait les yeux sur la demeure des Macmillan. Ce domaine était situé en Ecosse. Il appartenait à leur famille depuis une dizaine de génération. Le manoir avait une architecture typique de la région, construit avec des formes différentes, un style français sur l'une des ailes de la demeure et un aspect général défensif. Au fil des années, ses ancêtres avaient fait agrandir la demeure mais tout en gardant une ligne directrice, si bien que chacune des pièces, chaque ailes du manoir s'accordaient parfaitement entre elles. Isobel Macmillan avait par ailleurs recrée un extérieur typiquement écossais, avec des terrains verdoyants et colorés qui s'articulaient autour des pins de Wollemi qui siégeait autour du terrain depuis des siècles. Loin de tout, le manoir semblait perdu au milieu de nulle part. La tranquillité qui y régnait était apaisante, d'autant plus que ses parents avaient maintenus les sortilèges pour repousser les Moldus et rendre la demeure incartable. Comme une sorte d'insécurité, un traumatisme qui ne partirait jamais depuis la guerre. Cette sécurité avait été rajouté au retour de Voldemort. Henry Macmillan n'avait pris aucun risque, sachant pertinemment que leur famille, de par leur statut de Sang-pur courait un risque important. Bien que la guerre soit belle et bien finie, elle avait laissé une trace indélébile, une angoisse constante que le temps ne parviendrait peut-être jamais à apaiser complétement.

A peine Augustin eut-il franchit le seuil de la maison, que leur elfe Derby apparut devant lui et après maintes courbettes habituelles lui retira sa malle pour la défaire.

« Ton père doit être dans son bureau, l'informa sa mère en se débarrassant de son chapeau. »

Augustin partit alors vers le bureau de son père. Il toqua à la porte en chêne massif et attendit d'entendre cette voix familière. Il entra dans la pièce et son père releva la tête, ses lunettes ovales descendant sur son nez, il semblait être occupé par des papiers peu intéressant si Augustin interprétait bien ce regard ennuyé. Regard qui s'adoucit à la vision de son plus jeune fils. Henry Macmillan se leva et fit le tour du bureau pour l'enlacer.

« Je suis content de te revoir fiston ! Ton frère va bientôt arriver ! Allons s'installer au salon pour que tu nous racontes ses dernières semaines ! »

Son père garda son bras autour des épaules, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au salon où Derby avait déjà servi un thé. Isobel était installé et regardait avidement la cheminée d'où son fils ainé devrait apparaitre bientôt. Et en effet, Augustin eut à peine le temps de raconter le déroulement de ses examens de fin d'années que la cheminée se mit à crépiter, des flammes vertes montant dans la colonne. Ernie apparut suivit très rapidement de Susan Bones sa petite-amie.

S'en suivit une énième séance d'embrassade. Ernie et Susan habitait dans un appartement du Londres Moldu. Ils travaillaient tous deux au Ministère de la Magie qui depuis la fin de la Guerre avait connu une véritable réorganisation. Bien sûr, grâce à leur appartenance à l'Armée de Dumbledore et leurs actes durant la bataille finale, ils avaient toute suite pu obtenir la confiance du Premier Ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt et obtenir de très bons postes. Mais l'un n'allant pas sans l'autre, leurs travails leur prenaient énormément de temps. Bien qu'Ernie faisait son maximum pour rentrer durant les périodes scolaires pour profiter de son frère, il devait aussi partager son temps avec la famille de Susan, les deux étant totalement inséparables.

Ernie et Augustin échangèrent une accolade fraternelle, suivit d'une bise affectueuse avec Susan. Toute la famille se regroupa alors pour prendre le thé.

C'est exactement dans ce genre de situation où augustin oubliait les années de guerre passée dans son enfance. Ce genre de réunion, qui avaient toujours eu lieu auparavant, avaient complétement était occultée durant leur période de cavale. Son enfance avait été marqué par cette insécurité. La seule chose qui lui permettait de se sentir réellement à l'aise et en sécurité était de sentir sa famille autour de lui. Ses pires souvenirs étaient durant l'année précédent sa rentrée Poudlard, celle où son frère à l'inverse effectuait sa 7ème année sous le joug des Carrow. Aujourd'hui encore, en y repensant il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ce sentiment prenant d'inquiétude. L'inquiétude transmise par ses parents, bien qu'ils essayaient de ne pas le laisser paraître, l'inquiétude de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de son frère, l'inquiétude quand il lisait les dépêches de la Gazette du Sorcier malgré l'interdiction de ses parents de les feuilleter. Vaine tentative de le protéger, quand tout autour de vous n'est que danger.

A présent, tous renouaient avec ses petits plaisirs simples du quotidien, avec cette routine si agréable qui ne prévoyait que des journées ennuyeuses et tranquilles.

« Alors Gus' comment tu envisages ta dernière année, lui demanda son frère.

Je pense qu'elle va principalement tourner autour des A.S.P.I.C.S malheureusement. Mais j'espère aussi qu'on va remporter la coupe de Quidditch histoire de partir de Poudlard avec les honneurs.

L'équipe de Poufsouffle n'a jamais été aussi bonne que ces dernières années. Quand j'étais à Poudlard, c'était toujours Gryffondor qui gagnait ! D'ailleurs, tu ne m'avais pas dit que le capitaine de l'équipe partait cette année ?

Si, mais le professeur Chourave n'a pas encore désigné le nouveau capitaine.

Tu penses que tu as tes chances ?

C'est possible, c'est sûr que je préférais être capitaine de l'équipe que préfet, dit-il en riant. »

Ernie lui lança un regard qui se voulait menaçant, lui-même étant terriblement fier de l'avoir été durant sa scolarité. Mais là était la différence. Bien que très proche, Ernie et Augustin avaient des caractères dissemblables. Ernie était la sagesse incarnée, rien ne dépassait, il était prévisible, homme de confiance, droit et honnête tandis qu'Augustin était beaucoup plus impulsif et moins réfléchi, il avait ce lâcher prise qui manquait parfois cruellement à Ernie.

Après quelques chamailleries échangées, le ton de la discussion changea un peu. Susan posa sa main sur celle d'Ernie et le serra en lui lançant un regard entendu. Si Augustin avait été un peu plus observateur il aurait dû se douter immédiatement de la tournure qu'allait prendre cette petite réunion familiale. Ernie se leva suivit de Susan et les regarda à tour de rôle, soudainement un peu anxieux. Augustin vit un éclair de compréhension traverser le regard bleuté de sa mère, son sourire grandissant à vue d'œil.

« Si on est revenu aujourd'hui c'était pour une raison un peu particulière. Donc, hum, voilà. Susan et moi allons-nous marier »

Augustin resta sans réaction durant quelques secondes. Bien sûr que cela ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Susan et Ernie avait maintenant plusieurs années de couple derrière eux, ils habitaient ensemble aussi depuis quelques années, ce qui n'était pas vraiment courant dans les familles de Sang-Purs et c'était une évidence que cela arriverait un jour. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ça étrange, dans le bon sens évidement. Son frère allait se marier, c'est-à-dire fonder une famille.

Rapidement, Augustin rejoignit la bonne humeur ambiante et se leva pour les féliciter. Ernie tentait déjà de se détacher de l'étreinte de sa mère qui laissait échapper son émotion par des larmes de joies. Henry embrassa Susan et donna une légère bourrade à son fils aîné.

« On pensait faire ça cet été, ici au Manoir. Il est bien assez grand pour accueillir nos deux familles, annonça Ernie »

Sa mère s'affola soudainement.

« Ça nous laisserait seulement un mois environ pour tout préparer ! »

Henry s'esclaffa devant l'affolement de sa femme, pas le moins inquiet du monde devant ce timing un peu court.

« Il n'y a pas de meilleur moment pour organiser ça ! Et je n'ai aucun doute sur tes talents d'organisatrice. Nous ferons tout pour que ce jour soit parfait pour vous mes enfants. »

Susan remercia chaleureusement ses futurs beaux-parents, tandis qu'Ernie se tournait tout sourire vers son petit frère.

« Evidemment, tu seras mon témoin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Augustin lui lança un regard silencieux, ceux qui n'ont pas besoin de mots pour être interprété.

Il se sentait réellement heureux pour son frère. Susan était une fille gentille et intelligente. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant de cette union. Une page se tournait pour eux, leur famille allait s'agrandir avec Susan et certainement leurs enfants dans les années qui allaient venir. C'était un pas en avant vers la vie. La preuve unique que rien et pas même une guerre aussi meurtrière que celle qu'il avait connu ne pouvait entacher cette pulsion de vie qui étaient en chacun. Ces événements faisaient partis des victoires du quotidien.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà, dans le prochain chapitre mariage et garden party aux rendez vous ! Tout va aller très vite, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une histoire de 50 chapitres et le plus intéressant est encore à venir !**_

 _ **Bonne journée/soirée pour les quelques âmes qui se sont égarées sur cette histoire !**_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Glasgow

_On continue, on continue ! J'ai enfin fait le plan de l'histoire qui va suivre celle-ci et qui est donc directement liée ! Et je vous assure, que pour moi, c'est déjà un quasi-miracle ! Plus qu'à écrire !_

 _J'aimerai aussi remercier_

 _ **walidtatroual** pour suivre cette petite histoire et **FanManga28** pour sa review !_

 _Si vous repassez par là, j'espère que la suite vous convient et que je vous retrouverez à la fin pour poursuivre avec la deuxième histoire !_

 _PS : Cette histoire ne fera pas plus de 20 petits chapitres, le gros morceau sera la suite !_

* * *

Le mois de juillet était déjà bien entamé et le manoir n'avait, de souvenir, jamais été aussi vivant. Isobel menait d'une main de maître les préparatifs du mariage d'Ernie et Susan qui se dérouleraient à la fin du mois d'août. Les deux futurs mariés avaient élu domicile au manoir pour participer à l'organisation.

En parallèle, Henry préparait sa _Garden Party_ annuelle durant laquelle il cherchait à découvrir de nouveaux entrepreneurs pour pouvoir investir dans leurs affaires. Henry Macmillan était connu de tous pour être un gestionnaire hors pair et cet événement était devenu incontournable pour tous ceux qui tenaient un commerce.

Ainsi pour ne pas interférer avec le mariage, Henry avait jugé bon d'avancer la date. Isobel étant très occupée, Augustin l'avait remplacé au pied levé auprès de son père. Ce dernier, ravi, profitait de cette occasion pour lui transmettre toutes ses compétences en matière d'investissement et de gestion du domaine. Bien qu'étant le cadet, son père en bon Poufsouffle avait prévu une donation du domaine à ses deux fils pour qu'aucun des deux ne soient lésés après sa disparition. Augustin devait donc également apprendre à gérer ce genre de demeure et tous ses à-côtés.

Ce genre de fête, Augustin y était largement habitué. Il n'y prenait pas spécialement de plaisir particulier, bien trop jeune pour être intéressé par ces débats sur le cours du Gallion ou sur la politique. Ainsi, alors que son père établissait une ébauche de la liste des invités, en invitant ses associés habituels et en ajoutant de nouveaux noms, pour la plupart de jeunes entrepreneurs, Augustin se rappela du « plan » de Sebastian. Par simple curiosité il parcourut la liste en essayant de retrouver le nom du père de Julia. En vain. Il hésita un instant à en faire part à son père pour lui suggérer de l'ajouter. Etait-ce vraiment utile ? Avait-il réellement envie de provoquer cette rencontre ? Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Il arriverait certainement à se ridiculiser une deuxième fois… Que de bonnes raisons pour ne rien demander à son père, alors pourquoi par Merlin était-il sur le point d'ouvrir sa bouche ?!

« J'ai une camarade de Serdaigle dont le père détient un important commerce de chaudrons. Il sera peut-être intéressé ? »

Son père releva les yeux vers lui, l'air songeur et Augustin soutint son regard, en essayant de paraître naturel, même s'il sentait que sa gorge s'était un peu serrée. Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie que son père refuse, et lui épargne ainsi certainement un moment de gêne extrême, ou qu'il accepte, le réduisant alors à se faire violence pour combattre son mutisme quand il serait en face d'elle.

« Quel est son nom ?

Halderton.

Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parlé. Il a beaucoup de part de marché en Allemagne. Ça pourrait effectivement être un investissement intéressant. »

Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi son cœur fit un bond. Son père semblait sous-peser cette possibilité avant de lui ordonner :

« Rajoute son nom sur la liste, nous l'inviterons ainsi que sa famille. »

Rectification, son cœur venait de faire 4 bonds. Juste après quoi, il se traita mentalement d'imbécile d'être si euphorique pour la simple idée de pouvoir une fois encore parler à Julia Halderton et d'avoir écouté Sebastian. Henry Macmillan se leva et contourna son bureau pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Au passage, il ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son fils avec un regard fier :

« Je suis content de voir que tu t'intéresses aux affaires de la famille, fils ! »

Augustin, émit un petit rire nerveux. Si tu savais à quel point je m'y intéresse, pensa-t-il.

La journée se déroula dans l'effervescence, comme toute celle qui avait suivi l'annonce du mariage. Isobel et Susan étaient tellement accaparées par les préparatifs qu'elles ne se joignaient à eux que pour les repas. Dans quelques jours la mère de Susan devrait arriver chez eux pour les aider et Augustin soupçonnait sa mère de prendre beaucoup trop de plaisir à organiser ce mariage. N'ayant que deux garçons, elle n'avait pas souvent la possibilité de s'adonner à ce genre d'activités ou tout du moins de pouvoir partager ce plaisir avec quelqu'un.

Ernie n'était pas plus disponible cependant, au grand dam d'Augustin qui pensait pouvoir profiter un peu de son frère. Ernie se chargeait de toutes les priorités administratives et des invitations. Sans se plaindre il effectuait toutes ses tâches avec efficacité. Augustin se demandait comment son frère pouvait supporter de travailler dans toute cette paperasse continuellement. Il n'y trouvait lui, aucun plaisir. Travailler continuellement dans un bureau le rendrait certainement malade.

Il fit un détour vers le bureau de son frère pour y prendre les lettres à envoyer et les ajouter à celle que son père venait de lui confier. Heureusement que la volière du domaine était conséquente. Il faudrait certainement plusieurs aller-retour de hiboux pour tout distribuer.

Augustin sentait l'ennui poindre au fil des jours. Chacun était beaucoup trop occupé dans ses tâches respectives et il ne pouvait pas réellement leur apporter de l'aide. Ernie et son père s'affairaient à des tâches qu'eux seuls pouvaient faire et il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver autour d'Isobel, Susan et la mère de celle-ci à choisir un plan de table ou encore des arrangements floraux. Très peu pour lui.

Il fut donc presque heureux en voyant que seulement une petite semaine le séparait de la _Garden Party_. Augustin faisait partie de ceux qui ne peuvent rester sans rien faire trop longtemps. Quand l'ennui avait tendance à le prendre d'assaut, il devenait vite irritable, comme un lion en cage. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en soufflant d'exaspération. L'été lui avait rarement paru aussi long.

Il tira le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sorti une feuille de parchemin ainsi que sa plume. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne susceptible de le sortir de cet ennui.

 _Sebastian,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien ?_

 _Ici, tout le monde est occupé, je m'ennui tellement que je pense sincèrement à supplier le professeur McGonagall d'avancer le jour de la rentrée._

 _Il faut que je te dise ! J'ai suivi ton idée et je t'informe qu'Halderton sera certainement présente à la Garden Party de mon père. J'espère que je ne vais pas le regretter. Si jamais je me ridiculise encore une fois, je maudirais ta descendance sur 3 générations._

 _Passe le bonjour à Wally !_

 _Augustin Macmillan_

Il cacheta rapidement l'enveloppe et parti chercher un hibou. Une fois celui-ci envolé, il retourna dans sa chambre et chercha des affaires moldues. La journée était assez chaude, il sorti alors un simple short et t-shirt et descendit au salon pour y prévenir sa mère qu'il sortait. Mais nulle trace de ses parents ni de l'elfe dans le manoir.

Il sortit du manoir et prit la direction de la forêt qui bordait la demeure. Son père l'y emmenait souvent quand il était petit avec son frère. Augustin connaissait la forêt comme sa poche à force de l'avoir exploré ! Il aimait s'y promener certaines après-midi.

Il savait que certaines créatures magiques vivaient dans une partie de la forêt. Celle-ci était assez éloignée des Moldus et leur présence étaient vraiment très exceptionnelle. Augustin avait croisé plusieurs fois des Botrucs, Jorbabilles, Chaporouges, quelques Diablotins…

Ces petites bestioles lui avaient toujours laissés une sale impression ! Il se souvint d'une fois où son frère l'avait emmené dans la forêt, Ernie était en Quatrième année à Poudlard alors qu'Augustin n'avait que 7 ans. Ils s'étaient fait attaqué par trois diablotins qui n'avaient de cesse de leur tourner autour en riant méchamment, leur faisant des croches pieds, leur baissant leur pantalon, leur sautaient sur le dos pour leur tirer les cheveux tout en hurlant dans leurs oreilles des insanités. Quand ils étaient revenus au manoir, ils étaient couverts de boue, complètement échevelés et des égratignures présentes sur chaque partie de leur corps. Ernie avait passé un sale quart d'heure pour avoir emmené son frère dans la forêt sans avoir prévenu leurs parents.

Après avoir parcouru une bonne heure l'étendue de la forêt Augustin fut interpellé par un aboiement de chien. Un aboiement plaintif, presque affolé. Il se dirigea en sa direction et s'arrêta avant la route. Sur le bord de route en face, un chien d'apparence assez jeune était attaché à un tronc d'arbre à la lisière de la forêt. Quand il l'aperçut, le chien se mit à japper plus fort. Augustin le rejoignit en quelques enjambées et regarda autour de lui pour tenter d'apercevoir son maître potentiel. Peut-être était-il allé faire une ballade ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir laisser le chien ici ? Il aurait très bien pu l'emmener. La forêt était un terrain de jeu exceptionnel pour un chien. Ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Peut-être était-il abandonné tout simplement ? Augustin plongea son regard dans celui du chien. Il avait les yeux vairons, les poils plutôt longs et assez négligés il fallait bien le dire. La pauvre bête ne payait pas de mine ainsi. A vu d'œil il l'aurait classifié comme un terrier écossais. Augustin ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de l'emmener avec lui, car si les propriétaires étaient réellement en train de se balader dans la forêt, ils seraient très désagréablement surpris de ne pas retrouver leur chien en revenant. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir non plus sans en avoir la certitude et prendre le risque de laisser cet animal sur le bord de la route. Il s'assit à côté du chien prudemment. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de japper après lui, si bien qu'Augustin se demandait si le chien n'allait pas finir par le mordre. A un moment donné, le chien arrêta d'aboyer pour s'approcher doucement de lui et de le renifler sans le quitter des yeux. Puis comme s'il avait fini par accepter cette présence inconnue, le chien arrêta d'aboyer et s'allongea aux côtés d'Augustin qui prit même la liberté de le caresser sans qu'il ne rechigne.

La nuit commençait à tomber et toujours aucune trace de ses potentiels propriétaire. Il allait bientôt falloir se faire une raison. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils attendaient là. Il se fit une raison quand la nuit était tombée. Les chances que quelqu'un vienne réclamer se chien étaient infimes. Il regarda l'animal et souffla se demanda comment on pouvait abandonner son chien au bord d'une route. Augustin se leva, et le chien qui jusque-là avait montré un calme évident, se mit sur ses quatre pattes immédiatement et se remit à japper en tirant sur la corde qui le reliait au tronc d'arbre pour se rapprocher le plus possible d'Augustin. Ses aboiements étaient nerveux et il ne tenait plus en place. Augustin se pencha pour défaire la corde du tronc et amorça un mouvement vers la forêt. Le chien ne se fit pas prier et le suivit, de toute évidence soulagée de ne pas rester attaché au bord de la route.

Heureusement qu'il connaissait la forêt, car de nuit, retrouver sa route était une toute autre affaire, surtout quand il n'avait pas sa baguette pour simplement s'éclairer ou pour prononcer l'enchantement des Quatre-Points. Il lui fallut bien une heure supplémentaire pour retrouver le Manoir. Les lumières étaient toutes allumées ce qui signifiait que ses parents étaient rentrés. Il poussa la porte d'entrée et rentra sur la pointe des pieds, le chien à sa suite. Il pria pour que celui-ci ne jappe pas, ce qui aurait forcément ameuté ses parents. Mais il fallait moins d'un aboiement à Isobel Macmillan. Augustin eut à peine le temps de se débarrasser de ses chaussures pleines de terre que sa mère entra dans son champ de vision. Il vit ses yeux bleus passer de l'inquiétude à la colère en moins d'un centième de seconde et son index se lever pour finir pointé vers lui, entre ses deux yeux.

« Je peux savoir où tu étais ? Ça te tuerait de laisser un mot pour nous dire où tu pars ? Tu crois qu'on ne s'est déjà pas suffisamment inquiétés pour toute une vie entière ses dernières années ?! »

L'éclat de sa voix, alerta le chien qui se cacha derrière lui. A cet instant c'est son père, Ernie et Susan qui eut aussi alerté par les cris se précipitèrent dans l'entrée. Evidemment, on en revenait toujours à la même chose : la guerre. Elle avait beau être belle et bien finie, l'inquiétude était toujours là : endormie mais très loin de disparaître. Augustin savait bien que certains Mangemorts étaient encore en liberté, que la plupart d'entre eux avaient certainement des idées de vengeance en tête… Mais parfois il en avait vraiment marre que tout soit toujours ramené à ça. Il voulait juste profiter de sa toute nouvelle liberté.

Il préféra ne pas lui répondre, pour écourter la conversation sur le sujet et de toute manière Isobel n'avait d'yeux que pour le chien, qu'elle regardait bouche bée.

« Qu'est-ce que… ce chien fait ici ? Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

Je suis allée en forêt et je l'ai trouvé attaché au bord de la route. Il a surement été abandonné. Si je suis si en retard c'est parce que j'ai attendu pour voir si quelqu'un venait le rechercher. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas, tu comprends ? »

Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait, et ça l'énervait au plus haut point car elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était que son fils entende sa colère pour lui faire payer de s'être autant inquiétée par sa faute. Mais comment pouvait-elle rester en colère après ça ? Elle se pinça l'arête du nez. Henry et les autres s'approchèrent pour regarder la petite bête qui semblait maintenant craintive devant tant de monde.

« Il a l'air mal en point, dit Susan en plissant le nez. Il a dû subir de mauvais traitements.

Maman, on peut le garder ? La maison est assez grande, demanda Augustin avec espoir.

Et qui s'en occupera quand tu seras à Poudlard, dit Henry l'air sévère. »

Cette éternelle question piège inévitable. Il n'avait rien à répondre. Quand il serait à Poudlard, ses parents seraient bien obligés de s'en occuper. Aucun mensonge possible. Impasse.

« Vous ? Et Derby ? »

Ses parents échangèrent un regard.

« Tu le remets sur pieds, tu t'en occupes et on en reparle dans quelques jours. Maintenant du vent ! Et ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi bien que ça, lui somma Isobel tandis qu'Augustin prenait l'occasion qui lui était donné de fuir ce lieu de combat. »

Il prit le chien dans ses bras et fila à l'étage dans la salle de bain. Il s'occupa de laver l'animal qui ne lui rendit pas les choses faciles. L'eau ne semblait pas être son élément préféré et à la fin Augustin était aussi trempé que le chien, de même que la salle de bain. Il n'essaya même pas d'appeler l'elfe pour qu'elle nettoie d'un claquement de doigts, il savait pertinemment que sa mère lui avait ordonné de ne pas l'aider en guise de punition.

« Il va falloir te trouver un nom, dit-il tout en essuyant le chien. »

Il se rappela du lieu où il avait trouvé l'animal. La seule route qui coupait la forêt était celle qui menait à Glasgow.

« Glasgow, ce n'est pas mal ça ! »

Il souffla devant le silence du chien, il allait devoir si faire, à faire des dialogues de sourds avec son nouveau petit compagnon.

Le seul animal qu'il n'ait jamais eu était un Boursouf. Mais à l'âge de ses 9 ans, il l'avait malheureusement lâché dans le parc du manoir et il ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Intérieurement il était persuadé que c'était un de ses Diablotins qui avait fini par lui faire la peau. La forêt par ici étaient vraiment infestée par ses sales bêtes.

« Je te fais la promesse solennelle que jamais un de ces petits diables ne s'approcheront de toi »

Toute leur famille était postée devant l'entrée du manoir, Isobel et Henry en tête. Derby débarrassait chaque invité de leurs effets d'un simple claquement de doigts tandis que ses parents saluaient leurs invités chaleureusement. A ses pieds, Glasgow le terrier écossais était sagement assis et battait la queue d'un air heureux.

Bien qu'il s'agisse avant tout de commerce, Augustin savait que son père mettait un point d'honneur à travailler avec des gens en qui ils pouvaient avoir une parfaite confiance. Il se forçait alors à connaître tous ses collaborateurs sur le bout des doigts.

N'étant encore pas sorti de Poudlard, il ne connaissait pas la moitié des invités et les présentations devenaient de plus en plus longues. Et ce moment s'éternisait de plus en plus, si bien qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder un sourire de circonstances et faire semblant d'être intéressé par ce que tous ses gens racontaient à ses parents. Il avait plus que hâte que cette soirée commence pour pouvoir aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Mais il eut un regain d'attention en reconnaissant la silhouette gracieuse de Julia Halderton. Elle était en compagnie de ses deux parents et de sa sœur, de quelques années son aînée. Julia ressemblait énormément à sa mère, les mêmes cheveux bouclés et ébènes, ses yeux verts atypiques et cette stature gracieuse. Mrs Halderton semblait avoir une dizaine d'année d'écart avec son mari, dont la chevelure commençait à annoncer une teinte poivre sel.

« Mr. Halderton, salua Henry Macmillan en lui tendant une main chaleureuse. Je suis ravi de vous accueillir aujourd'hui. Je vous présente ma femme, Isobel ainsi que mes deux fils Augustin et Ernie et enfin, Susan Bones, la fiancée de mon aîné. »

Mr. Halderton présenta à son tour sa famille.

« Je crois que nos enfants suivent les mêmes cours à Poudlard, dit-il en glissant son regard de Julia à Augustin. »

Ce fut Isobel qui répondit au père de famille. Avec un sourire aimable elle mit une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille l'invitant à se rapprocher.

« Augustin, tu pourrais peut-être emmener cette jeune fille avec toi ? »

Sautant sur l'occasion de s'échapper de ses présentations interminables, Augustin hocha vivement la tête avant de faire signe à Julia de le suivre. Il se détendit immédiatement du fait de ne plus être au centre de l'attention et laissa un soupir échapper de ses lèvres de soulagement. Glasgow le suivait comme son ombre et se mit à ses côtés immédiatement.

« C'est ton chien, dit-elle pour briser le silence.

Oui, je l'ai trouvé cet été en forêt, il a été abandonné par sa famille, dit-il en prenant dans ses bras. »

Julia examina le petit chien avec une mou un peu sceptique.

« Il a l'air un peu mal en point, non ? »

Il est vrai que Glasgow avait une allure particulière avec ses yeux vairons. De plus, il était plutôt maigre quand Augustin l'avait recueilli et il avait encore du mal à se nourrir correctement, ce qui fait qu'il gardait un aspect maladif. Enfin, ses poils étaient devenus ternes, malgré le fait qu'Augustin lui ait coupé, les mauvais traitements subis chez ses anciens propriétaires mettaient du temps à disparaitre.

« C'est passager, il se remet doucement. Tu veux le toucher ? »

Elle eut un mouvement de recul et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire poli.

« Non c'est bon, il a l'air plus heureux dans tes bras. »

Un silence gêné s'installa jusqu'à ce que Julia laisse échapper un rire amusé. Elle semblait parfaitement à l'aise contrairement à lui. Rien dans son attitude ne laissait paraître d'une gêne quelconque, elle semblait avoir le don de s'adapter à tout endroit et toute personne qu'elle rencontrait.

Une fois de plus, c'est elle qui établit la conversation.

« C'est assez amusant tu ne trouves pas ? En six années à Poudlard, nous ne nous sommes quasiment jamais adressé la parole. Enfin je crois que la seule fois c'était dans le train cette année, termina-t-elle en riant.

Quand je t'ai quasiment assommé tu veux dire, lui demanda-t-il en passant une main dans ses mèches blondes pour tenter de masquer sa gêne.

Oui, on peut dire ça, lui répondit-elle avec un regard moqueur. »

Augustin détourna le regard, se rappelant de cette scène dans le train. Il se sentit obligé de s'expliquer, de se rattraper. »

« Tu sais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'assommer les gens la première fois que je les rencontre »

Il tenta de prendre un petit peu d'assurance face à elle. La propre assurance de la jeune fille le poussait lui-même à oublier ses mimiques gênées et à redevenir plus naturel. Son appréhension passait tranquillement au fil des minutes passées à ses côtés.

« Et bien, on a toute l'après-midi pour faire connaissance alors, s'exclama-t-elle. Tes amis n'ont pas pu venir ?

Non, la plupart trouverait ça certainement très ennuyeux. Alors on se verra plus tard. »

Ils arrivèrent à l'extrémité du jardin, un peu éloignés de la foule.

« Tu n'aimes pas vraiment ce genre de fête, n'est-ce-pas ?

Hum, non, tu as raison. Je trouve ça vite lassant.

« Je commence à avoir l'habitude. Mon père participe de plus en plus à ce genre d'événements et il tient absolument à ce que nous en profitions aussi, lui expliqua-t-elle avant de marquer un temps d'hésitation. Ça a l'air d'être si facile pour toi. On voit que c'est naturel, tu ne te forces pas à des simagrées ou des formules de fausses politesse bien trop lisses. Alors que parfois, j'ai l'impression de faire exactement le contraire, de passer pour une idiote. »

Augustin l'observa attentivement. Pour la première fois de la journée, Julia Halderton venait de laisser transparaître une faiblesse. La rougeur au niveau de ses joues prouvait son malaise.

« Je t'assure que tu n'as pas du tout l'air d'une idiote. Au contraire, tu t'en sors très bien. Et comme tu l'as dit je m'y connais, lui dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil dans sa direction. »

Julia le remercia d'un regard, elle semblait avoir repris une certaine contenance, son assurance toute retrouvée mais ne dit plus un mot. Le soleil commençait à décliner. Derby passait à une vitesse folle pour allumer le jardin avec les flambeaux avant que la nuit ne tombe. Le coucher de soleil était un des moments préférés d'Augustin. Les couleurs pâles qui tombaient sur le jardin verdoyant et qui traversaient les branchages des pins de Wollemi donnait une atmosphère douce et sécurisante sur tout le domaine. Les derniers reflets du soleil frappaient la pierre du manoir et Augustin imaginait très bien les rayons qui passaient au travers des vitraux dans les étages supérieurs.

« Tu as vraiment une maison magnifique. J'habite à Londres. Ma mère a pris beaucoup de soin à arranger la maison, mais c'est vrai que ça ne ressemblera jamais à ça. C'est unique. »

Julia regardait quasiment émerveillée le manoir.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse visiter ? »

Julia le regarda avec un enthousiasme nouveau.

« J'adorerai ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aime ce genre de vieille bâtisse ! »

Augustin ne put s'empêcher de s'amuser de son engouement. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le perron, il l'entendit s'extasier sur le côté historique de ce genre de demeure, la beauté brute qui s'en dégageait, le parc qui l'entourait…

« Et là, tous les tableaux que tu vois représentent des membres de familles. Ici, c'est mon ancêtre Adrianus Macmillan, lorsqu'il a été nommé Ministre de la Magie. Ici, c'est mon frère. Mes parents l'ont fait peindre lorsqu'il a reçu l'ordre de Merlin pour ses actes à la Bataille de Poudlard. Et ici, c'est au mariage de Melania Macmillan avec Arcturus Black. »

Julia semblait passionnée par toute cette nature historique.

« Black ? Ta famille est apparentée à eux ? Pourtant vous ne partagez pas les mêmes idées, s'étonna-t-elle.

Tu sais, tous les Blacks n'étaient pas des fous sanguinaires attachés au statut du Sang-Pur. Mon père a conservé toutes les archives concernant notre famille. A sa mort, les effets personnels de Melania Black nous ont été rendus et on a pu voir que leur mariage fut assez heureux. Enfin, heureux comme on peut l'être en vivant dans une maison de fou, avoua-t-il en grimaçant.

C'est tout de même fascinant. Toutes ses grandes familles sorcières sont liées entre elles. Mon père a des origines italiennes et je sais que là-bas, ce genre de chose est terminée depuis bien longtemps.

Nous prenons le même chemin. Les familles de Sang-Pur sont destinées à disparaître un jour où l'autre de toute façon. Et ce n'est peut-être pas si mal, murmura-t-il entre ses lèvres. »

Augustin lui fit continuer le tour de la maison. La nuit était à présent tombée sur le manoir.

« Ici, c'est ma chambre. »

Il ouvrit la porte puis laissa Julia rentrer.

« Elle te ressemble bien, dit-elle gentillement en regardant les affiches de Quidditch collées au mur ainsi que des banderoles de la Maison Poufsouffle dont certaines semblaient avoir souffert durant les matchs, surement malmenés à force de les brandir pour encourager l'équipe de sa Maison. »

Julia posa son regard sur une étagère remplie d'objets Moldu en tout genre.

« Où as-tu eu tout ça ? C'est une sacrée collection ! Je ne connais pas la moitié de ses objets.

Mon frère a un très bon ami Né-Moldu et de temps en temps ils nous ramènent des objets. Mon frère ne s'y intéresse plus depuis un bon moment alors c'est moi qui les garde. Je t'avoue que je trouve la plupart inutile, mais certains ont vraiment le mérite d'exister. C'est assez dingue de voir comment les Moldu sont parvenus à nous égaler sur certains points grâce à leurs innovations. »

Julia prit l'appareil photo posé en premier lieu sur l'étagère et appuya sur le bouton. Elle faillit le laisser tomber quand il se mit en marche et que l'appareil sorti une feuille colorisée qui ne représentait pas grand-chose à part un pan de mur de la chambre d'Augustin prit sur le vif. Julia récupéra la photo au sol.

« Ça ressemble vraiment à ce que l'on a chez nous. Sauf qu'il n'y a aucun mouvement. Mais regarde ses couleurs ! »

Julia brandit la photo devant lui pour qu'il l'observe. Il n'y trouvait lui pas grand intérêt, car comme elle l'avait dit ça ressemblait très fortement à ce qu'eux même avaient dans leur monde. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à ne pas partager son enthousiasme. Julia semblait voir des choses que lui-même ne voyait pas. Il devait avouer qu'il comprenait mal l'enthousiasme de sa camarade sur une simple photo.

Julia se retourna dos à lui et pointa l'objectif sur eux deux.

« Fais un sourire Augustin Macmillan, dit-elle. »

Obéissant, il s'exécuta et la jeune fille prit quelques clichés qui au point de départ restait relativement sérieux avaient fini par devenir un vrai concours de grimaces en tout genre.

Julia ramassa les photos devant elles et les observa. Elle en sélectionna une de son tas, et lui tendit avec un sourire presque enjôleur.

« Un souvenir de cette soirée. Comme quoi, assommer quelqu'un dans un train peut aussi être une manière de créer un contact. »

Augustin rit à son allusion et prit la photo. Inutile d'être un génie pour comprendre que Julia lui avait donné la photo où elle était le plus à son avantage. Elle regardait l'objectif de ses yeux verts rieurs, un sourire assurée sur les lèvres.

« Je te vois comme sur cette photo, lui dit-elle avec aplomb. Confiant, un regard généreux. On dirait que peu de chose peuvent t'atteindre. Ta présence est rassurante. »

Réellement étonné que sa camarade parle de lui aussi franchement il ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il eut juste le réflexe de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, histoire de s'occuper à autre chose. Evidemment, rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir de savoir qu'elle le voyait de cette manière. Il avait réussi à ne pas se ridiculiser cette fois ! Heureusement pour lui, ce moment de gêne fut écourté par Derby qui toqua à la porte de la chambre.

« Je viens vous informer que vos parents sont sur le départ mademoiselle, dit le petit elfe en effectuant une courbette respectueuse.

Merci Derby, on arrive toute suite, lui répondit Augustin. »

Il posa la photo sur la table de chevet près de son lit avant de ramener Julia jusqu'à ses parents. La majorité des invités étaient sur le point de partir. Isobel et Henry saluaient les Halderton en attendant leur retour.

Instinctivement Augustin se dit qu'il n'avait pas d'autres moments pour engager la conversation et qu'une fois qu'elle serait partie, il ne pourrait pas compter la revoir avant la fin des vacances.

Il se tourna alors vers elle à quelques mètres de leurs parents.

« Jeudi prochain, mes amis de Poufsouffle doivent venir au manoir pour la journée. Si tu n'as rien à faire…

Je serais ravie, lui répondit-elle immédiatement avec un grand sourire sur lequel il aurait pu s'attarder très longtemps si Mrs Halderton n'avait pas appelé sa fille. »

Elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de partir vers ses parents.

Une fois tout le monde parti, Augustin alla directement dans sa chance, désireux de dormir jusqu'au petit matin. Il remarqua la photo encore posée sur sa table de chevet et la glissa dans un tiroir de la table avec un sourire.

Ah, Sebastian et ses plans de génie !

* * *

 _Au prochain chapitre, le mariage et ... plus si affinités !_

 _A plus Mondingus !_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Mr et Mrs Ernie MacMillan

_Merci à **Louis-Victor Gamby** pour suivre cette histoire et l'avoir ajouté à ses favorites !_

 _Merci aussi à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de la lire !_

 _Je vous souhaite également une bonne rentrée ! Malgré la dose de travail, j'essayerai de publier assez régulièrement !_

 _En attendant bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : Mr et Mrs Ernie MacMillan (Juillet – Aout 2004)**

Depuis la Garden Party de son père, Augustin n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Julia. Il n'avait pas osé lui envoyer une lettre de peur d'être trop insistant ou qu'elle se fasse des idées toute suite. De toute manière elle devait venir cette après-midi. Augustin avait invité plusieurs de ses amis de Poudlard à venir passer l'après-midi chez lui. Il avait bien sur prévenu Sebastian de sa venue et fait quelques menaces pour que celui-ci n'essaye pas de mettre la jeune fille mal à l'aise… Il avait eu le grand soulagement de voir une annotation en bas de sa lettre écrite par Wally qui lui promettait de faire tout son possible pour l'empêcher de le mettre dans l'embarras.

Ses parents étaient sortis pour la journée avec Ernie, Susan et Mrs Bones pour les préparatifs du mariage. Augustin avait donc quartier libre au manoir.

L'après-midi arriva bien vite et Sebastian fut le premier à franchir le pas de la porte. Ce dernier connaissait les lieux comme sa poche, il y venait régulièrement à chaque vacance scolaire.

« Raconte, ordonna-t-il à peine avoir passer le pas de porte.

Je t'ai déjà tout dit dans ma lettre, rit Augustin. »

Sebastian se dirigea vers le salon et se laissa tomber sur le divan pour ensuite poser ses pieds sur la table. Derby, qui faisait les poussières sur les étagères du buffet émit une sorte de gémissement inquiet, avant de faire apparaitre un coussin qui survola la pièce pour se glisser sous les pieds de Sebastian.

« Je veux savoir comment tu as réussi pour qu'elle vienne. Je veux dire, vous n'avez eu qu'une seule réelle conversation. A cette vitesse, tu conclus aujourd'hui ! »

Augustin s'assit à ses côtés et lui lança un regard confiant :

« C'est bien l'objectif figure toi ! »

Sebastian se releva, le regard vif.

« Je t'aurais bien dit que tu n'avais aucune chance, mais puisque je suis hors de la compétition depuis que je sors avec la fille la plus géniale de Poudlard, la place est libre ! »

Ils entendirent le heurtoir de la porte d'entrée frapper fortement contre le bois de chêne.

« Qu'entends-je, demanda Sebastian tandis qu'Augustin se lever pour aller ouvrir. Serait-ce l'amour de ta vie qui toque à ta porte ? »

Augustin l'ignora et s'élança vers l'entrée. Il coupa la route à l'elfe qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir et comme prévu Julia Halderton se tenait devant la porte d'entrée. Augustin la salua comme sa mère le lui avait appris et la laissa entrer. Derby eut sitôt fait de la débarrasser de ses affaires, qu'Augustin l'entraîna dans le salon.

Sebastian se leva pour saluer la nouvelle arrivante, de manière bien moins conventionnelle que ce qu'avait pu faire Augustin mais la jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas et s'installa.

« Alors Halderton, quoi de neuf depuis le temps ?

Le temps ? Tu veux dire en 2ème année où tu as jeté une Bombabouse dans mon chaudron de potion ? »

Augustin se dit qu'à voir l'expression de la jeune fille, elle avait un caractère plutôt rancunier car elle dardait Sebastian d'un regard assez dur.

« A c'était toi, s'exclama Sebastian. Avoue tout de même que les effets étaient spectaculaires !

C'est vrai ! Les cours de potion ont été annulés durant 1 semaine, rit Augustin ! »

Il se tue immédiatement quand il croisa le regard mécontent de Julia.

Derby vint le soustraire de cette ambiance pesante en lui annonçant que ses amis venaient d'arriver. Il accueillit deux de ses camarades de dortoir ainsi que Wylma, la petite amie de Sebastian.

Ils décidèrent donc de partir sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter leur fourniture scolaire.

« Je ne sais pas transplaner, dit Julia »

« Je vais transplaner avec toi, lui dit Augustin »

Julia lui accorda un sourire satisfait et prit son bras. Il attendit que chacun soit parti pour transplaner à son tour, Julia accrochée à son bras.

Ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur sans difficulté. A regret, il se détacha de la jeune fille pour rejoindre les autres. Sebastian avait le teint vert. Augustin lui secoua l'épaule avec plaisir.

« Arrête ça toute suite, lui somma-t-il faiblement en essayant de le repousser vainement. »

Ils arpentèrent les rues durant toutes l'après-midi, passant de Fleury & Bott, à la Ménagerie Magique, sans oublier le magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch pour terminer chez Florian Fortârome.

Augustin avait vu avec plaisir que Julia s'était parfaitement intégré à leur groupe. Evidemment la présence de Wally y était pour beaucoup du fait que les deux jeunes filles partagent le même dortoir. Elle n'était donc pas en terrain inconnu. Elle semblait aussi avoir oublié ses griefs contre Sebastian, qui de toute manière n'en avait pas fait grand cas, ne lui laissant pas vraiment le choix.

Les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse finirent par fermer une à une, leur signifiant qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. Deux de leurs camarades, pas encore majeur entrèrent dans le pub pour y emprunter le réseau de cheminée et Sebastian et Wally furent les suivant à partir.

« On se voit à la rentrée, dit Sebastian avant de transplaner, Wally à son bras. »

Augustin tendit son bras à Julia pour transplaner et la seconde d'après ils atterrissaient devant le manoir des MacMillan. Augustin défit sa cape et la pendit à l'entrée. Il était, somme toute, assez mitigé sur cette journée. Il n'avait pas pu passer au tant de temps avec Julia qu'il l'aurait voulu du fait de la présence constante des autres. Et mine de rien, c'était assez décevant.

« Ta maison est raccordée au raison de Cheminée ? »

Julia lui répondit positivement et ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au salon. Juste avant que Julia ne lance la poudre de Cheminette, il la retint doucement par le bras, ne souhaitant pas perdre son ultime occasion.

« Attends ! Je me demandais, est-ce que tu accepterais de m'accompagner au mariage de mon frère ? »

Julia se tourna vers lui, elle esquissa un sourire en coin et hocha discrètement la tête avant de disparaitre dans un halo de flamme verte.

 _Ça voulait dire oui ?_

* * *

Le jour du mariage arriva bien vite. Le manoir commençait déjà à se remplir d'invités. Augustin ne se rappelait pas avoir vu autant de monde dans le manoir. Ses parents n'avaient pas fait dans la demi-mesure pour le mariage de son frère. Mais d'un autre côté, cela faisait bien longtemps que leur famille n'avait rien eut à célébrer ici.

Ernie était d'ailleurs en train de tourner comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre en essayant de nouer son nœud papillon autour de son costume de cérémonie. Impeccablement coiffé et droit comme un hippogriffe, il ne semblait pas être en pleine possession de tous ses moyens, ce dont Augustin comptait bien profiter.

« Tu as vraiment l'air du gendre idéal, ne t'en fait pas !

Si seulement son père pensait comme toi, souffla-t-il atterré.

Comment peut-il penser autrement ? Tu es un Macmillan, contra Augustin surpris.

C'est son père, termina Ernie avec un défaitisme affligeant. »

Augustin grimaça. Argument plus que valable. A ce moment, leur propre père entra dans la chambre. Son visage radieux contrastait avec le teint gris de son fils aîné. Il tenait dans sa main une boîte en argent frappé aux armoiries de leur famille.

« Tu n'allais tout de même pas te marier sans ton ordre de Merlin, s'exclama son père en ouvrant le coffret pour y sortir la précieuse décoration. »

Il mit le coffret vide dans les mains d'Augustin et entreprit d'accrocher lui-même l'Ordre de Merlin à la robe de cérémonie de son fils aîné. Ce dernier bomba fièrement le torse, comme si elle lui redonnait un peu de courage ou pensait-il, lui donnait un peu de crédit aux yeux de son futur beau-père.

« C'est vrai après tout, si tu as pu te battre contre géants, Mangemorts et autres créatures toutes aussi accueillantes, tu peux bien affronter ta future femme, dit Augustin en lui tapotant l'épaule. »

Les épaules d'Ernie s'affaissèrent aussi subitement que le mouvement entraîna tout son corps dans une imitation parfaite du désespoir.

Augustin se retourna vers la fenêtre et regarda les invités qui commençaient à s'amasser dans le jardin pour éviter de rire au nez de son frère, ce qui n'aurait certainement pas arrangé la situation. Quoiqu'entre ça ou les encouragements, qui avait pourtant un fond de remontrances, que leur père était en train de servir à Ernie, le pauvre n'était pas sorti d'affaire.

En plus de cela, il était surement le témoin le plus horrible du monde. Alors que ce jour devrait tourner entièrement autour de son frère, de sa future femme et de leur bonheur conjugal Augustin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Julia, et d'attendre désespérément qu'elle arrive.

Depuis le jour où il lui a proposé d'être sa cavalière, il n'a jamais été aussi pressé que le mariage eut lieu. Les lettres qu'ils s'étaient échangés durant ses derniers jours ne l'aidaient pas grandement non plus, bien au contraire.

Tout était allé très vite quand on y pensait. Augustin n'avait pas réfléchi un seul instant. Depuis la première fois où ils s'étaient parlés dans le train, puis la Garden party de son père et les journées passées en sa compagnie durant ses dernières semaines… Il savait très bien ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était un début de relation, ni plus ni moins comme il en avait déjà connu. Sans pour autant être sorti avec toutes les filles de Poudlard Augustin avait malgré tout assez d'expérience pour savoir qu'ils s'approchaient du fameux moment où les choses sérieuses s'annonceraient. Il savait que c'était assez tôt, mais ils étaient aussi jeunes. Ils étaient libres, il n'y avait pas de délais à respecter. Il en avait envie, et il ressentait que Julia était prête aussi à avoir une relation sérieuse avec lui. Tout était si naturel.

Il longea le manoir pour parvenir à l'entrée où sa mère et son père, qui venait de la rejoindre, accueillaient les invités. Il se mit à leurs côtés et attendit patiemment. Sebastian était déjà arrivé avec ses parents et accompagné de Wally. Ses autres amis proches de Poufsouffle étaient également déjà installés et il commençait à trouver le temps de plus en plus long.

Puis il la reconnut dans la foule. Elle venait d'arriver avec ses parents. Etant sa cavalière, il avait paru logique que Henry et Isobel convient aussi ses parents au mariage. Julia portait une robe élégante, ses cheveux relevés laissant échapper quelques boucles et son visage entouré de part et d'autre de bijoux qui rehaussaient la couleur verte de ses yeux. Elle lui adressa un sourire charmeur, sa marque de fabrique. Elle avait perdu ses traits enfantins sous un maquillage discret et élégant. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Après avoir salué ses parents et leur avoir indiqué leur place, Augustin prit naturellement le bras de Julia et l'emmena se placer à ses côtés. Il intercepta le regard amusé de Sebastian. Si ce dernier avait pu se lever et crier « Bien joué mon pote ! » sans prendre le risque de passer pour un incongru au milieu d'une bonne partie de la société sorcière Augustin était sûr qu'il ne s'en serait pas privé. Heureusement, Sebastian avait appris à adopter des bonnes manières avec Wally à ses côtés. Comme quoi, rien n'était jamais perdu d'avance.

Ernie remonta l'allée pour se placer devant le maître de cérémonie. Augustin se leva et vint se placer à ses côtés. Ernie semblait être un peu plus sûr de lui. Mais quand il se détournait de la foule, Augustin le voyait de nouveau arborer une attitude nerveuse. Il tenta de lui insuffler un peu de courage, sans pour autant parvenir à comprendre ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état, juste pour un mariage.

Il s'écoula à peine quelques secondes entre le moment où chaque invité eut pris place et le moment où une musique retentit. Ernie se mit bien droit et fixa le bout de l'allée, presque rigide. L'instant qui suivit, Susan remontait cette allée, avec sa robe blanche et un voile recouvrant une partie de son visage. Elle tenait dans ses mains un bouquet, mélange de fleurs communes et de plantes à Pipaillon. Augustin se détacha de l'arrivée de la mariée pour regarder si son frère tenait toujours le choc. Il fut surpris de le voir si détendu, toutes traces d'anxiété envolée, il semblait absorbé par ce qu'il voyait.

Quand Susan l'eut rejoint, accompagné de sa demoiselle d'honneur, qui n'était autre que Hannah Abbot, ils s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et se tournèrent vers le maître de cérémonie qui commença son office.

Les applaudissements et félicitations retentirent soudainement après l'échange des vœux et alliances, les chaises s'envolèrent pour laisser place à une grande piste de danse, entourée des tables. Augustin s'éclipsa après avoir félicité les jeunes mariés pour retrouver sa cavalière.

Les couples remplissaient dorénavant la piste de danse. Ernie et Susan au milieu, tout le monde se massait autour d'eux pour effectuer en duo des danses sorcières.

Augustin remarqua Sebastian et Wally entourée de leurs camarades de Poufsouffle puis son attention se reporta sur Julia avec qui il dansait depuis plusieurs minutes. Augustin passa tout son temps avec Julia, à parler, à danser et quand vint l'heure du repas, et se pencha à son oreille.

« Ça te dit qu'on s'éloigne un peu, lui demanda Julia »

Augustin leur fraya un chemin en dehors de la piste et la guida à l'intérieur du manoir qui était dans la pénombre. Il ne voulait pas allumer les lumières pour attirer l'attention de ses parents.

Ils montèrent jusqu'à sa chambre à tâtons, où Augustin se laissa tomber sur son lit. Julia s'assit à l'opposé de la tête de lit et ramena ses jambes sous elle. Il alluma une seule lampe car sa chambre donnait lieu sur le jardin où avait lieu la fête.

« Accio Bièraubeurre, formula-t-il. »

Il dû la réception des bouteilles grâce à ses réflexes de Quidditch. D'un coup de baguette il les décapsula et en tendit une à Julia.

Ils restèrent ainsi à parler de Poudlard, du mariage, de tout et rien à la fois, une bièraubeurre à la main. Heureusement que sa mère avait suffisamment de stocks pour l'occasion. Elle ne ferait pas la différence entre une caisse de plus ou de moins. A un moment donné, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas vraiment combien ils en avaient bu, enfin… surtout lui.

« Si je devais être honnête je te dirais que je suis ravie que tu m'aies invité, lui dit Julia.

Et moi, si je devais être honnête je te répondrais que je suis soulagée que tu es répondu oui, lui dit-il avant de reprendre une bouteille. »

Elle posa son regard vert pâle sur lui, hagard mais pourtant si sérieux.

« Tu n'as pas encore compris que si tu ne m'avais pas invité, j'aurais trouvé un moyen que tu le fasses ? »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui enleva sa bouteille de bièraubeurre des mains pour la poser sur sa table de chevet.

« Je sais reconnaître quand je plais à quelqu'un, lui dit-elle avec une franchise qui l'aurait fait rougir s'il avait eu toutes ses facultés. »

« Mais rassure-toi, je ne suis pas non plus indifférente, termina-t-elle en plaçant ses mains derrière sa nuque »

Peut-être était-ce un effet de l'alcool mais il lui semblait qu'ils se rapprochaient beaucoup trop l'un de l'autre pour que ça n'engage rien. Mais il savait par contre que l'alcool n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il ne recule pas pour autant.

Leurs lèvres finirent par se toucher, d'abord doucement puis avec plus d'assurance. Il avait suffisamment repris ses esprits pour y participer activement. Le baiser se prolongeait irrémédiablement. A vrai dire, il sentait que les effets de l'alcool étaient présents. Les choses lui paraissaient à la fois réelle mais assez lointaine, beaucoup trop faciles. Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à dire s'il avait tout contrôle sur lui-même ou pas mais une chose était sure, il était pleinement satisfait de ce qui était en train de se passer.

« T'assommer dans ce train est certainement la meilleure chose que j'ai faite cette année, lui souffla-t-il »

Il entendit son rire raisonner près de son oreille, elle semblait elle aussi un peu trop euphorique.

Ils se laissèrent aller ainsi durant toute la soirée, les menant inévitablement à quelque chose de bien plus intime. Ils ne réfléchirent même pas de là où ils étaient, là où ils devraient être, si leurs parents allaient se poser des questions, si l'on allait venir les chercher, si ce n'était pas trop rapide. Rien ne les empêchait de continuer. Au contraire, ce soupçon d'interdit se rajoutait justement à leur envie mutuelle. Et c'était étonnamment simple. En réalité, ils en avaient peu à faire, ils étaient complétement insouciant de ce qui les entouraient.

* * *

Augustin se réveilla difficilement quelques heures plus tard. Il entendait une voix lointaine appeler son nom. Mais il avait juste envie de se rendormir. Il sentit une petite main le secouer doucement. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit Derby qui le regardait un air paniqué, le rouge aux joues.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Monsieur Augustin, oh oui, vraiment désolée de vous réveiller mais, les parents de Miss Halderton sont sur le départ, ils m'envoient chercher leur fille. »

Son cœur s'accéléra d'un seul coup. Il regarda l'heure affiché sur l'horloge en face de son lit, puis Julia qui dormait à ses côtés.

« Merci Derby, dit leur qu'elle arrive toute suite ! Dis leur… qu'elle dit au revoir à ses amis ! »

La seconde d'après, l'elfe qui ne savait plus où se mettre avait disparu dans un « _Poc ! »_. Augustin sauta du lit, et s'habilla prestement. Puis de la même manière que Derby avec lui, il appela Julia jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille en la secouant doucement.

« Tes parents t'attendent, dit-il en refermant les derniers boutons de sa robe de sorcier. Julia se leva tout aussi rapidement. Instinctivement, Augustin détourna les yeux de la jeune fille, leurs derniers moments revenant toute suite à sa mémoire, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de satisfaction et d'envie. »

Une fois prêt, ils descendirent rapidement les étages du manoir. Dans la pénombre du hall, juste avant de sortir pour rejoindre le jardin, Julia se tourna vers lui. Elle affichait un sourire dont il ne lassait toujours pas, et s'approcha de lui pour lui donner un dernier baiser très, engagé…

« Tu as intérêt à m'écrire, dit-elle avant de franchir la porte. »

Il la laissa partir devant et l'observa de loin rejoindre ses parents comme s'y de rien n'était. Il remarqua que la plupart des invités étaient partis. Le soleil commençait d'ailleurs timidement à se lever. Ernie et Susan remerciaient et saluaient chacun pour leur présence avec un sourire qui ne laissait entrevoir aucune fatigue.

Augustin regagna sa chambre. Son lit défait lui rappela sa nuit avec Julia et il sourit bêtement, ainsi planté au milieu de sa chambre, des bouteilles vides de bièraubeurre au pied de son lit. Il s'empressa de les cacher en dessous de son lit, se jurant de les faire disparaître demain. Il eut juste le temps de se coucher dans son lit avant que sa mère ne rentre dans sa chambre et allume les lumières.

« Où étais-tu ce soir, lui demanda-t-elle d'emblée et le regard inquisiteur. »

Augustin se redressa dans son lit, tout en cherchant une quelconque excuse à lui fournir.

« Avec mes amis et quelques personnes de Poudlard qui étaient présentes, pourquoi ?

Et bien c'est juste que je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu auprès de tes amis justement.

Maman, il y avait énormément de monde. On s'est loupés c'est tout, lui dit-il sûr de lui »

Sa mère se détendit, et finit par lui adresser un sourire. Elle s'approcha et s'assit en bout de son lit en lâchant un soupir de soulagement. Augustin était persuadé que c'était la première fois de la soirée qu'elle devait se donner le temps de respirer quelques minutes. Elle affichait un air serein et heureux.

« C'était une très belle journée en tout cas. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de célébrer quelque chose aussi librement. Et pourtant, le temps est passé, termina-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son fils. »

Elle sortit de ses songes et tourna son regard doux vers son fils. Augustin vit son regard glisser vers sa table de chevet et ses pupilles se rétrécirent. Elle prit dans ses mains la bouteille de bièraubeurre entamée et tourna un regard inquisiteur et repris une attitude autoritaire.

« A ce que je vois, tu as bien profité aussi de la fête ?

« _Ah ça oui, pensa-t-il_ »

« J'espère que tes amis ont aussi apprécié la boisson ? »

 _« Alors, ça pas besoin d'être avec eux pour répondre, se dit-il._ »

D'un coup de baguette, Isobel fit venir à ses pieds toutes les bouteilles vides qui étaient il y a quelques secondes encore sous le lit. Augustin regarda le nombre de bouteille avec des yeux ronds. « _Tant que ça ?_ »

D'un deuxième coup de baguette la couverture sous laquelle il dormait se replia au pied du lit.

« Avant de dormir, tu me feras le plaisir de rendre ta chambre habitable. Si j'avais envie que ma maison ressemble à un pub je vous l'aurais fait comprendre. »

Elle posa sur lui un dernier regard qui lui signifiait de se mettre au travail assez vite et sorti de la chambre.

Augustin se mit à la tâche tout en maudissant Morgane de lui avoir donner un tel penchant pour la bièraubeurre, et pour Julia Halderton.

* * *

 _La suite, retour à Poudlard, et le chapitre couvrira la période de septembre à décembre (et oui je vous l'avez dit, on part sur une histoire assez courte). D'ailleurs le plan est fini, pour ceux que ça intéresse je pense faire 20 chapitres tout rond ! Vous l'aurez donc compris, il y aura une grande partie qui se déroulera après Poudlard (et ça se pourrait, qu'on retrouve des personnes plus connus, hum hum Potter hum hum, mais j'ai rien dit ;p)_

 _PS : Pardonnez les fautes, il est tard, demain j'ai cours, je voulais publier, je suis faible, etc._


	5. Chapitre 5: Des familles aux grands noms

_Bonjour à tous ! Ce chapitre couvrira la période de Septembre à Décembre ! Merci à vous d'être toujours un peu plus nombreux à chaque chapitre ! Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais!_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Des familles aux grands noms.**_

« Mr. Marsh, pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve MacMillan ? »

Le professeur Chourave braquait sur le garçon un regard agacé. Elle venait d'interpeller le groupe de Poufsouffle de 7ème année au milieu du couloir. Sebastian se tourna vers sa directrice de maison.

« Je suis désolée Professeur, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin.

Très bien, vous lui direz dans ce cas, que quand je donne rendez-vous au Préfet-en-Chef à 8h, je m'attends à ce qu'il s'y présente ! »

Elle redressa son chapeau rapiécé sur sa tête et fit volte-face sans plus de cérémonie.

A ses côtés, Wally souffla bruyamment.

« Je suis sûre qu'il est avec _elle_. Franchement, on n'a pas idée d'être aussi idiot.

Oh Wally, ce n'est rien ! Il ira la voir, lui faire ses plus plates excuses de garçon de bonne famille et Chourave aura déjà tout oublié, lui rétorqua-t-il avec sa bonhommie naturelle. »

Peu convaincue, la jeune fille haussa les épaules et le groupe continua son chemin jusqu'à leur premier cours de la journée, Métamorphose.

Sebastian s'installa au dernier rang comme à son habitude et Augustin arriva in extremis avant l'arrivée de leur professeur, essoufflé. Sebastian remarqua que Julia venait également tout juste de s'asseoir au second rang à côté d'une de ses amies.

« Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ce matin ? »

Sebastian coula un regard moqueur sur son ami qui semblait à mille lieux du cours de métamorphose. Augustin se balançait nonchalamment sur sa chaise en regardant au-devant de la classe, là où Julia discutait avec sa voisine.

« Quelque chose d'important je veux dire, insista Sebastian »

Aucune réaction.

« D'accord je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pour toi ni ses yeux, ni son sourire, mais un truc qui est sûr, elle peut te mener la vie très dure »

Augustin se tourna vers lui, avec une mine d'incompréhension.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Exaspéré, Sebastian donna un grand coup de pied dans une des pattes de chaise d'Augustin. Perdant l'équilibre, Augustin parvint à se rattraper à la table devant lui pour éviter la chute. Les deux filles installées à leurs côtés pouffèrent en leur jetant des œillades amusées.

« Chourave ! Je parle de Chourave, s'exclama Sebastian avec agacement. Elle m'a interpellé dans le couloir tout à l'heure. Tu vas avoir des problèmes mon gars, c'est moi qui te le dis ! »

Augustin réalisa qu'il avait complétement oublié son rendez-vous avec sa directrice de maison.

« Je suis mort, souffla-t-il. »

Loin d'être compatissant, Sebastian lui tapota l'épaule en hochant la tête. Cela faisait seulement quelques jours qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard, quelques jours qu'il effectuait son rôle de préfet-en-chef et il venait déjà de se mettre sa propre directrice de maison à dos. L'année commençait très bien…

« Mec, je sais que t'es mordu, mais fait gaffe quand même. La vieille Chourave n'avait vraiment pas l'air de bonne humeur. »

Il hocha la tête, coupant court à la conversation. Le mal était fait de toute manière, alors il n'avait plus qu'à trouver une excuse. Il passa l'heure à se morfondre jusqu'à ce qu'un petit bout de papier vole autour de ses oreilles, l'empêchant de se concentrer. Il l'attrapa au vol, avant que le professeur ne le voit.

 _Rendez-vous au parc cette après-midi_.

 _J. H_

 **Chourave pourrait bien attendre encore un peu, non ?**

* * *

Le mois de septembre leur offrait encore quelques beaux jours d'été. Ils s'étaient installés près du lac, sous un chêne qui vu sa taille devait être là depuis des centaines d'années. Julia avait la tête sur ses genoux et jouait sans s'en rendre compte avec l'herbe dans laquelle elle passait ses mains, pensive.

« Tu sais, je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que j'ai l'habitude de faire ça, lui dit-elle d'une voix ferme »

Il fronça les sourcils lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne saisissait pas le sens de ses paroles.

Elle se redressa.

« C'est allé assez vite entre nous, et je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je suis une fille facile ou ce genre de chose. »

Augustin hocha gravement la tête, la laissant perplexe. Elle l'invitait par son regard à lui donner son avis sur la question.

« T'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas une fille facile moi non plus. »

Julia se détendit et leva les yeux au ciel en lui donnant une frappe sur l'épaule.

« Très malin, MacMillan. Je suis sérieuse. »

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la ramener à lui.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé ça, d'accord. Pourquoi ça te tourmente à ce point ?

Je sais très bien ce que les gens en pensent. J'ai entendu des filles de ta classe parler de nous. Et… enfin peu importe. Je voulais juste que ce soit clair, c'est tout. En plus, je sais très bien que ce genre de relation n'est pas très bien vu par ton milieu. »

Augustin laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

« Mon milieu ! »

Julia lui pinça l'avant-bras pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas se moquer.

« Ne me fais pas croire que tes parents seraient ravis d'apprendre que tu as couché avec une fille après l'avoir vu seulement trois fois durant les vacances. »

Augustin grimaça. C'est certain qu'ils ne seraient certainement pas très heureux. Mais d'un autre côté, ils ne le sauraient jamais. Un jour il leur présenterait Julia comme sa petite amie et il laisserait sa mère rêver à une amourette d'adolescents niaiseux et peu sérieux. Mais il fallait bien admettre que Julia n'avait pas tort. La société sorcière était encore assez puritaine sur la question, notamment chez les sorciers de souche, comme les MacMillan. Ernie et Susan étaient l'exemple parfait : début de relation à la sortie de Poudlard, présentation aux parents une fois que les choses s'annoncent sérieuse, plus de 3 ans de relation avec les fiançailles et un mariage dans la foulée. Ernie et Susan n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais cohabités ensemble avant leur union. Occasionnellement l'un dormait chez l'autre mais c'était déjà un grand progrès pour les mœurs sorcières.

« Dis comme ça c'est sûr que ça n'est pas très vendeur, lui concéda-t-il. Mais ce n'ai pas que ça. »

Julia lui renvoya un sourire avant de l'embrasser, signe de son approbation.

« Comment tu sais tout ça d'ailleurs, lui demanda-t-il. »

A un moment donné, il eut peur de la froisser, mais si ce fut le cas elle n'en montra rien. Il est vrai que bien que les Halderton aient connus une formidable ascension sociale avec le commerce de chaudron du père de Julia, John Halderton, leur statut social n'égalait en rien celui des Macmillan ou encore celui qu'avait pu avoir les Malefoy avant la guerre, ainsi que de nombreuses familles faisant parties de la liste des 28 sacrés. Cette liste avait beau avoir été faite par le simple bon vouloir d'un Sang-Pur, elle avait entretenu toutes ses années, une sorte de justification au rang social que l'on prêtait aux familles sorcières qui y étaient annotées. Aujourd'hui, certaines lignées étaient éteintes comme celles des Blacks ou des Rosier, ou encore décimées durant la guerre comme les Prewett. D'autres encore avaient acquis une sombre réputation comme les Lestrange, Yaxley, Rowle et tant d'autres qui avaient activement participé à la montée en puissance de Vous-Savez-Qui.

« Mon père a été marié à une femme qui venait d'une très grande famille de Sang-Pur, Margareth Gamp. Et le nom de jeune fille de ma mère est Fawley. Bien sur la famille de ma mère n'a jamais eu les moyens que vous pouvez avoir mais je sais que la première femme de mon père était très proche de tous ses bastions de Sang-Purs. »

En l'écoutant parler, Augustin se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement rien de Julia. Ils avaient un peu fait les choses dans le désordre. C'était pourtant des informations simples, mais il n'en savait rien. A vrai dire, la seule chose qu'il connaissait sur sa vie, c'était son emploi du temps.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je veux dire… pour que le premier mariage de ton père se finisse ?

Lui et sa première femme se sont mariés en pleine guerre. Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment réfléchi. Après tout, beaucoup de couples se mariaient vite à cette époque. Ils sont partis vivre en Allemagne pour s'éloigner des Mangemorts qui cherchaient à recruter. Et finalement, en revenant en Angleterre quelques années plus tard, mon père a rencontré ma mère à une soirée organisée par le ministère. Elle venait de sortir de Poudlard. Ils ont entretenu une relation durant quelques mois, jusqu'à ce que mon père trouve un moyen pour divorcer et un an plus tard ma mère et lui étaient mariés. Ils ont 13 ans d'écart. Tu le savais ? »

Il hocha négativement la tête tout en se disant que ça ferait encore une chose que sa mère n'apprécierait pas dans sa relation avec Julia.

« Et pendant la guerre, où étiez vous ?

En Allemagne. Mon père a des contacts là-bas maintenant. Nous y avons vécu durant toute la période, à compter du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui jusqu'au jour où Harry Potter l'a vaincu. On est revenus pour ma rentrée à Poudlard.

Elle se repositionna confortablement sur ses genoux, montrant qu'elle avait fini son récit.

« A ton tour ! Raconte-moi un peu l'histoire de ta famille.

Oh tu sais il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire en vérité. Je ne sais même pas comment mes parents se sont rencontrés.

Tu as forcément quelque chose à dire, insista-t-elle. »

Il réfléchit.

« J'ai 7 ans avec mon frère. Je suis assez proche de lui malgré la différence d'âge. Je m'entends bien avec mes parents aussi. En soit, j'aime assez ma vie. Je pense que j'ai plus de libertés que ce qu'a pu avoir mon frère. Avec la guerre, mes parents relativisent plus. Quand j'y réfléchis je pense qu'Ernie a dû avoir beaucoup de pressions lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Les Mangemorts ont essayé plusieurs fois de nous rallier à leur cause, du fait de nos origines déjà mais aussi de notre fortune. »

Julia fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec incompréhension.

« Pourtant, vous n'êtes pas partis. Je veux dire, vous êtes restés en Angleterre. J'aurais du mal à te croire si tu me dis que Tu-Sais-Qui s'était tenu à votre refus.

En vérité, mon père a pris ses dispositions bien avant. Il travaillait déjà au Magenmagot à l'époque et le ministère était complétement infiltré par les Mangemorts. Il a vite compris qu'il intéressait leur maître. Il a posé un nombre incalculable de sort de protection sur le manoir. Si bien que l'on ne pouvait quasiment plus en sortir. J'ai passé presque 2 ans enfermé dans la maison, tandis qu'Ernie passait toute son année au château, il ne revenait qu'en été. La dernière année, il a arrêté de nous envoyer des lettres, car il savait que le courrier des élèves étaient inspectés. »

Un silence accueillit ses paroles. Pensive, Julia le fixait paisiblement.

« C'est surement pour ça que notre génération est plus libre. Malgré tout, nous n'avons pas été marqué de la même manière que la génération de ton frère ou celle de nos parents. Mais je pense que pour eux, c'est impossible de tout oublier. Nous avons le devoir de profiter de cette liberté, dit-elle avec un ton faussement solennel. »

Augustin rejeta sa tête en arrière en riant.

« Le devoir ? Rien que ça ! »

Elle acquiesça avec force puis se tourna vers lui, avec une attitude presque féline.

« En parlant de devoir, ne serais-tu pas préfet ? »

En guise de réponse, il tapota fièrement son insigne accroché à sa robe de sorcier, au niveau du cœur.

« Et les préfets n'ont-ils pas accès à la Salle de Bain des préfets ? »

Il acquiesça, voyant très bien là où elle voulait en venir et hocha négativement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait abandonner l'idée. Mais loin de rebuter Julia, cette dernière se leva et se posta face à lui.

« Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. On doit profiter de notre liberté !

Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais profiter de ma liberté une fois que Chourave, ou pire, le Professeur McGonagall m'aura mis en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

Elle lui prit la main, le forçant à se lever.

« Je viendrais te rendre visite en retenue alors. »

Elle termina en l'embrassant pour tenter de le convaincre. La Salle de Bain des Préfets étaient un privilège que seul ceux qui avaient reçu l'insigne pouvaient bénéficier. Augustin n'avait aucun doute que d'autres avaient déjà dû profiter de cette pièce pour autre chose que prendre un gigantesque bain moussant. Sebastian lui avait déjà demander plusieurs fois de lui donner le mot de passe pour y accéder mais alors que Julia était en train de tenter de le convaincre en l'embrassant, il se dit que, définitivement, Sebastian n'aurait jamais autant de force de persuasion.

* * *

Le mois de Novembre arriva bien vite, amenant avec lui les premières fraîcheurs d'hiver.

Habillé dans leur tenue de Quidditch, les joueurs de Poufsouffle prenaient un petit déjeuner entrecoupés d'encouragements de la part des membres de leurs maisons. Cette année, Poufsouffle disputerait le premier match du tournoi contre l'équipe de Serdaigle. Certains joueurs se renfrognaient davantage à chaque encouragement et avaient tenus leur assiette loin d'eux. Sebastian en faisait partie. Lui qui était si jovial, voir exaspérant en temps normal était presque malade de tract chaque matin de match. Augustin en venait presque à avoir pitié de lui. Dans ses moment-là, Wylma se tenait assez éloignée, car elle qui avait une peur bleue de le voir jouer ne savait jamais trouver les mots pour l'encourager. Sebastian poussa un énième cri à fendre l'âme, plongea sa cuillère dans le bol de céréales, la porta à sa bouche et renonça à manger en reposant la cuillère, le regard perdu dans son bol. Augustin se détourna de ce triste spectacle et se tourna vers la chouette qui était devant lui. Il la reconnu comme celle de son frère et pris la lettre qui était accroché à la patte de l'animal. Ce dernier déplia ses ailes et reparti en dehors de la Grande Salle. En l'ouvrant il remarqua l'écriture d'habitude si maîtrisée qui était ici empressée et brouillonne.

 _Mon cher frère,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien ? Comment s'est passé ton match de Quidditch ? Dis-moi que Poufsouffle va gagner la coupe cette année !_

 _J'aurais voulu te l'annoncer de vive voix mais je ne peux pas attendre ! Surtout que je connais maman, elle ne tiendra pas le secret et je veux te le dire moi-même !_

 _Susan est enceinte ! On ne l'attendait pas si tôt, mais c'est certainement la meilleure nouvelle que je n'ai jamais reçu !_

 _J'espère que tu reviens aux prochaines vacances que nous puissions célébrer la nouvelle en famille !_

 _Passe le bonjour à tes amis de ma part,_

 _Ernie_.

« Félicitation, dit une voix à son oreille ».

Il se retourna pour y voir Julia qui penché au-dessus de lui avait de toute évidence lu sa lettre par-dessus son épaule. Il la regarda bêtement, le temps que l'information prenne place dans son cerveau. Son frère allait avoir un enfant. Il allait être tonton. C'était à la fois si étrange et excitant. Il glissa la lettre sous son pull pour la garder près de lui et se leva, animé d'une nouvelle énergie. Il embrasse Julia et secoua les membres de l'équipe.

« Allez les gars, aujourd'hui on gagne ou rien ! »

L'équipe le suivit, galvanisé par son enthousiasme et ils rejoignirent le terrain de Quidditch ou les élèves commençaient déjà à se masser dans les tribunes.

Assis sur le banc du vestiaire, il se sentait hagard, tout à son bonheur de découvrir que son frère allait accueillir son premier enfant. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir été aussi heureux. Tout lui souriait, comme ça n'avait jamais été le cas dans sa vie auparavant. Il entendit à peine le capitaine de l'équipe donner ses derniers encouragements. L'équipe au complet se leva et il les suivit jusqu'au terrain. Il entendit les acclamations des élèves de Poufsouffle et cela lui insuffla une dose d'adrénaline, comme à chaque fois. Madame Bibine, volait autour d'eux son sifflet coincé entre ses lèvres. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle enfourchèrent leur balai et s'envolèrent attendant le coup de sifflet.

A peine Madame Bibine eu lancé le match, qu'Augustin s'élança en formation avec Sebastian. Tout deux occupaient le poste de batteurs. Ils avaient passés ensemble les sélections et depuis ce jour il ne s'était plus quittés. C'était en troisième année, époque où les deux amis n'étaient alors rien d'autre que des camarades de dortoirs, et qui par certains côtés n'appréciaient pas vraiment la présence de l'autre, étant profondément différents. Sebastian avait au début était terriblement agacé par ce petit garçon qui paraissait toujours propre sur lui et qui de toute évidence appartenait à une classe qu'il ne pourrait jamais toucher du doigt. Il s'amusait souvent à tenter de le pousser dans ses retranchements, le faire réagir, lui, ce petit garçon que rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre et qui était complétement imperméable à son humour farceur. Autant que de son côté, Augustin supportait difficilement cet énergumène qu'il était impossible de canaliser. Il s'amusait de jouer avec sa patience, de voir son visage rougir quand il se rendait compte qu'Augustin l'ignorait cordialement. Ainsi, le jour des sélections, alors qu'ils candidataient à des postes différents, gardien pour Sebastian et poursuiveur pour Augustin, Sebastian, attiré par les cognard qui gesticulait dans la malle, avait ramassé une batte et libéré l'une de ces teigneuses balles de jeu pour la frapper de toutes ses forces tandis que le capitaine de l'époque avait le dos tourné. Malheureusement pour lui, il l'envoya droit sur Augustin qui se la prit de plein fouet. Après s'être relevé, Augustin avait arraché des mains la batte d'un des autres joueurs et frappa rageusement le cognard qui revenait vers lui vers Sebastian qui se faisait sérieusement réprimander par le capitaine. Heureusement, Sebastian avait eu le réflexe de la renvoyer. Ils s'étaient ainsi échanger des cognard avec force et colère jusqu'à ce que les autres joueurs interviennent pour les séparer. Toute colère oubliée le capitaine avait été tellement impressionné par la force et la précision de leurs gestes qu'il les avait fait rejoindre l'équipe sur le champ, avant de les forcer à récurer les vestiaires…

Depuis ce jour le duo avait été aussi inséparable dans la vie que sur le terrain. Et ce premier match de l'année ne ferait pas exception. Poufsouffle avait déjà une petite avance d'une vingtaine de points.

« Et encore une fois, la formation de Poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle mène une attaque rapide ! Forbisher passe à Astings qui passe à Peters, oh ! Cette magnifique frappe de Macmillan qui permet à son équipe de ne pas ralentir ! Astings s'approche des buts et … MARQUE ! »

En repassant à côté de Peters, Augustin et lui se frappèrent la main pour célébrer ce nouveau but. Puis le match repris, et les Poufsouffle continuèrent de creuser l'écart avec les Serdaigle qui peinaient de plus en plus à construire leur jeu, le poids des buts encaissés jouant fortement sur le moral de l'équipe. Tandis que le score était de 160 à 90, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle se lança dans une course effrénée. Il venait de repérer le vif d'or. Sur ses talons l'attrapeur de Serdaigle commençait lentement à récupérer l'écart entre lui et son adversaire. Augustin entendit Sebastian hurler son nom à l'autre bout du terrain en montrant un cognard. Augustin comprit immédiatement à manœuvre et se tint près. Sebastian frappa de toutes ses forces le cognard dans la direction de son ami qui se chargea de le faire changer de direction. Tous les joueurs retinrent leur souffle en voyant le cognard se diriger tout droit vers l'attrapeur de Serdaigle. Heureusement pour lui, il parvint à l'éviter mais cela lui coûta le vif qui était maintenant brandi par l'attrapeur des jaune et noir. La tribune de Poufsouffle trembla sous les acclamations de joie alors que l'équipe effectua un tour d'honneur avant de se poser au sol pour célébrer la victoire ! Pour leur geste en fin de match Sebastian et Augustin furent célébrés autant que leur attrapeur.

Fatigué, dégoulinant de sueur et sentant ses jambes et ses bras plus ankylosés que jamais, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir irrémédiablement heureux.

* * *

Après leur victoire au Quidditch, ce fut autour de l'équipe de Gryffondor de célébrer la leur juste avant le départ pour les vacances de Noel.

Cette année encore, Augustin rentrait chez lui pour les vacances. Il lui tardait de pouvoir voir son frère pour le féliciter de vive voix pour sa future paternité. A leur arrivée à Londres, il souhaita de bonnes fêtes à Sebastian et Wally avant de partir à la recherche de Julia qui avait passé la deuxième partie du voyage en compagnie de ses amies. Il la trouva à la sortie du wagon, sur le quai. Elle avait revêtu des vêtements Moldu, au contraire de lui qui avait revêtu une robe de sorcier tout ce qu'il y avait de plus traditionnel. Elle lui adressa un sourire en le voyant sortir du train et s'élança vers lui. Ils passèrent un long moment à s'embrasser au milieu de la foule d'élèves et de leurs parents qui s'échangeaient des embrassades et partageaient leur bonheur de se retrouver pour les fêtes. Ils finirent par se dire au-revoir quand Julia avisa sa mère qui l'attendait à quelques mètres de là et Augustin se rappela que lui-même devait retrouver ses parents. Il la regarda rejoindre sa mère, qui portait elle aussi des vêtements Moldu. Les Halderton devaient surement habiter quand un quartier Moldu de Londres, contrairement à lui.

Assez rapidement il retrouva son père sur le quai, non loin de là où il avait laissé Julia et ce qu'il vit dans le regard de son père le convint qu'il avait assisté à la scène. Mais Henry Macmillan, égal à lui-même, ne fit aucun commentaire et salua son fils avec entrain.

Arrivé au manoir, il eut à peine le temps de se défaire de sa cape, que sa mère l'étreignit avec force, suivit de son frère et de Susan qui avaient choisi de passer les vacances de Noel au manoir.

Il observa la demeure qui comme chaque année avait été entièrement décorée. Le sapin trônait au milieu du grand salon. Des pères Noel voletaient autour de la cheminée en chantant et des rennes de lumières galopaient dans toute la demeure en laissant derrière eux des traces de neige qui s'estompaient doucement après leur départ.

Le soir même, il se retrouvait tous attablés, prêt à célébrer en famille la grossesse de Susan dont on voyait déjà quelques rondeurs. Elle avait le teint un peu pâle dû aux effets secondaires de la maternité, qui de ses dires n'était pas de tout repos, mais son sourire ne laissait montrait que tous ses inconvénients étaient bien peu comparés à son impatience et sa joie. Ernie n'en menait pas large non plus, oscillant entre l'euphorie et l'anxiété. Isobel et Henry MacMillan, avec leur expérience regardait avec amusement les petits tourments de leurs enfants. Isobel ne tarissait pas de conseils et de recommandations pour sa belle-fille qui buvait ses paroles.

Ce soir-là Henry avait sorti de sa réserve l'une de ses meilleures bouteilles d'hydromel.

« Augustin, avec Susan nous sommes tombés d'accord et nous aimerions te demander d'être le parrain ? »

Honoré et quelque peu ému Augustin hocha la tête avant d'aller étreindre à son tour son frère puis sa belle-sœur.

« Je lui apprendrais à jouer au Quidditch »

Alors que Ernie donna son approbation avec enthousiasme, Susan secoua vivement la tête :

« C'est un sport beaucoup trop brutal. Hors de question que je reçoive un jour une lettre de Poudlard m'informant que mon enfant a eu une commotion cérébrale !

Madame Pomfresh est une excellente infirmière ! Je n'ai presque rien senti, se défendit-il en comprenant que Susan faisait référence à une blessure qu'il avait reçu l'année précédente quand un cognard lui avait filé en pleine tête. »

Le repas se déroula ainsi, en construisant des projets d'avenir pour cet enfant à naître, en lui trouvant divers prénoms, pour certains un peu loufoque, et en lui promettant mille et une chose, lui imaginant un avenir radieux.

Puis la conversation reprit un tournant plus banal, où on s'occupa des affaires d'Henry, des dîners d'Isobel et de la vie à Poudlard d'Augustin.

Ce dernier sentit le vent tourner quand Ernie, après avoir épuisé tous les sujets en passant de son rôle de préfet-en-chef à son premier match de Quidditch de l'année, s'intéressa à ses fréquentations. Faisant mine de rien, Augustin parla de Sebastian et Wylma que sa famille connaissait bien.

« Je parlais de fréquentations amoureuses !

Oh, et bien, rien de particulier, éluda-t-il ».

Mais de toute évidence, cette réponse n'était pas suffisante et son père ne put s'empêcher de le trahir :

« Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que j'ai eu sur le quai ce matin.

Oh vraiment, demanda sa mère intéressée.

Tu étais assez proche d'une jeune fille à l'heure des au revoir, n'est-ce-pas, insista son père de plus en plus amusé par le mal être de son benjamin. »

Décidant d'éclaircir les choses avant que chacun y aille de sa petite remarque, Augustin avoua sa jeune relation avec celle qui fut sa cavalière au mariage.

« Je me souviens, s'exclama Ernie. Elle avait l'air gentille »

Toute la petite tablée opina mais seule Isobel Macmillan ne sembla pas très heureuse de ce choix.

« Enfin cette jeune fille a tout de même l'air d'être très sûre d'elle. Elle ne me donne pas l'impression d'avoir froid aux yeux ».

Augustin grimaça en entendant le ton pincé de sa mère, faisant comprendre à tous que ce n'était en rien une qualité à ses yeux.

« Quel est son nom déjà, demanda-t-elle mine de rien.

Julia Halderton. »

Isobel reposa ses couverts, ses lèvres pincées elle se retenait visiblement de dire ce qu'elle pensait.

« Son père tient un commerce honorable de chaudron, il me semble être un homme honnête, dit son père qui semblait ne pas comprendre l'aversion de sa femme pour cette famille. »

Isobel roula les yeux.

« Je ne me souviens pas bien de sa femme cependant, admit Henry. »

Augustin s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais sa mère le devança d'un ton qu'elle voulue calme mais d'où elle ne parvint pas à faire disparaître une pointe d'agacement.

« Carolynn Halderton, née Fawley. Ses parents avait acquis de nombreuses terres agricoles. Ils ont toujours eu beaucoup d' _ambition_.

Augustin fut toutefois assez surpris de l'animosité de sa mère et son ton lui laissait présager qu'elle en savait plus que lui sur la question.

« Ambition ? C'est-à-dire, demanda-t-il.

Les Fawley étaient une famille assez aisée, bien qu'elle n'égalait en rien les Malefoy ou encore les Black à une certaine époque. Mais ils n'ont jamais caché leur ambition de grimper l'échelle sociale. Que Carolynn Fawley est réussi à mettre la main sur le mari de Margareth Gamp ne m'étonne en rien. »

Surpris que sa mère soit au courant de cette histoire attisa encore plus sa curiosité.

« Qui est-ce, demanda Susan.

Margareth Gamp avait trois ans de plus que moi à Poudlard. Elle était répartie à Serdaigle et plus jeune nous fréquentions les mêmes cercles que nos parents. Mais toi aussi tu la connais, dit-elle à l'instar de son mari qui de toute évidence se fichait pas mal de ce genre de mondanité. Et elle s'est marié dès la sortie de Poudlard avec cet Halderton. A l'époque je crois qu'il avait essayé de rentrer au Ministère mais il n'avait pas obtenu suffisamment d'A.S.P.I.C.S et il n'avait aucune connaissance pouvant l'aider à y entrer. Enfin bref, la famille Gamp était extrêmement fortuné à l'époque et Margareth était bien trop naïve pour son propre bien. Ce mariage était une vraie aubaine pour Halderton.

Peut-être s'aimaient-ils vraiment, supposa Augustin agacé par ses conclusions qu'ils jugeaient hâtives.

Je pense surtout qu'il était guidé par son envie de prospérer. Margareth avait une fortune personnelle et elle a beaucoup aidé son mari financièrement. Ensuite, les Gamp ont fait de mauvaises affaires et ils ont dilapidé leur patrimoine en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch ! Comme de par hasard, Halderton demanda le divorce, pour se marier un an plus tard avec une fille Fawley. Je n'étais pas la seule à le penser à l'époque mais tout le monde savait qu'il entretenait une relation bien avant le divorce. Encore aujourd'hui je pense que tu as fait une belle bêtise associant nos affaires à cet homme Henry, conclu-t-elle en coulant vers son mari un regard agacé. »

Ce dernier roula des yeux, lassé d'entendre ce discours de toute évidence.

« Isobel, peu importe son passé, je préfère me tourner vers l'avenir et il m'a semblé être honnête sur son entreprise. Nous sommes pas dans la vie de ses gens, nous ne pouvons porter de jugement hâtif. »

Isobel lui concéda un hochement tête, l'approuvant finalement sur ce point bien qu'elle restait assez sceptique, il est vrai qu'elle ne savait rien de ce cette famille au jour d'aujourd'hui. Augustin se fichait pas mal de savoir que le père de sa petite-amie traînait quelques casseroles auprès de la bonne société sorcière. Après tout, tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas apporter trop de crédit aux « on-dit ». La plupart n'étaient que des ragots insignifiants et des rumeurs calomnieuses. Et quand bien même cela serait justifié il ne voyait pas en quoi cela impliquait Julia.

A présent, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : changer de sujet de conversation. Sa mère était déjà bien assez suspicieuse pour lui donner encore d'autres raisons de renforcer son sentiment.

« Et c'est sérieux, renchérit la matriarche mine de rien »

Augustin lâcha un grognement agacé. Le mal était fait maintenant… et comme on dit : _**quand la potion est tirée, il n'y a plus qu'à la boire !**_

* * *

 _Et voilà, le prochain chapitre portera sur la période de Janvier à Avril ! On verra un peu plus ce que tout ce petit monde se décidera à faire une fois sorti de Poudlard !_

 _Bonne journée/Bonne soirée/Bonne nuit à tous !_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Auror et Euphorie

_**Bonjour à tous ! Une absence assez longue due aux études, mais la suite est là. Toujours une petite histoire sans prétention, mais j'espère que ça plaira à certains malgré tout !**_

 _ **Pour remettre un peu les bases, au chapitre précédent Julia et Augustin commence à sortir ensemble après le mariage d'Ernie et Susan. Ernie venait aussi d'apprendre à son frère qu'il allait être père. Le chapitre se terminait sur les vacances de Noel, où l'on en apprenait un peu plus sur l'histoire de la famille Halderton.**_

 _ **Maintenant retour à Poudlard avec tout le monde !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 : Auror et Euphorie**

En deux semaines de vacances, la nature avait repris ses droits sur le château et tous les environs étaient couverts d'une neige épaisse. Appuyé sur la rambarde de la Tour d'Astronomie, Augustin observait le lac gelé et la brume glaciale qui tombait sur la Forêt Interdite. Il renfonça son bonnet sur ses oreilles en soufflant. La vue de la Tour d'Astronomie était tellement apaisante. Il se sentait intouchable, à cette hauteur, dominant sur le château et ses environs. Poudlard lui semblait imprenable, invincible.

Rien qu'à la pensée qu'il faudrait quitter cet endroit à la fin de l'année lui procurait une sorte de malaise. Une sensation qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir. Il avait peur du changement qui se produirait dans sa vie. A la sortie de Poudlard, il faudrait trouver un travail, s'installer quelque part, de nouvelles responsabilités… Il perdrait certainement certains de ses amis car leurs chemins seront différents et toutes ses relations seraient certainement plus professionnelles qu'amicales certainement.

La seule chose dont il était sûr c'était qu'il ne voulait pas rester dans un bureau toute sa vie à se rouler les pouces.

Toute son enfance, il avait été barricadé entre 4 murs car ces parents avaient trop peurs des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. Les temps n'étaient pas surs, surtout pour leur famille. Augustin avait compris qu'étant de Sang-Pur, certains considérait que leur place était aux côtés des Mangemorts. Combien de fois avait-il entendu sa mère mettre Ernie en garde en retournant à l'école, en lui disant qu'il devait se faire discret, ne pas se mettre en avant, rester prudent et ne pas faire confiance à n'importe qui. Son père ne lui avait jamais tenu ce discours. Il ne leur avait jamais beaucoup parlé de ce genre de chose d'ailleurs. C'était quand le moment était réellement grave qu'il prenait la parole et alors tous écoutaient. Le peu de fois où leurs parents avaient élevé la voix se comptait sur les doigts d'une main : le jour où ils étaient sortis sans prévenir du manoir pour aller se promener dans la forêt qui bordait le manoir par exemple ou celui où ils avaient appris qu'Ernie faisait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore à ses 15 ans. Augustin savait à quel point leurs cris ce jour-là avaient été guidés par la peur, et non par la colère. Ses parents avaient été fiers de son frère, c'était certain. Ernie avait vécu mille chose lors de ses années à Poudlard quand lui était enfermé, surprotéger dans une maison trop grande. Il avait été si heureux de découvrir l'école et d'avoir cette liberté nouvelle dans un monde plus sûr, sans danger. Du haut de ses 11 ans il avait déjà tout entendu de Harry Potter. Ernie lui racontait tout lorsqu'il rentrait pour les vacances. Augustin avait trouvé son idole. Ce garçon de l'âge de son frère qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui les avaient tous sauver et qui aujourd'hui était Auror. Au final, il aurait voué toute sa vie à la sureté de leur monde. Y-avait-il quelqu'un de plus courageux qu'Harry Potter sur cette terre ? Augustin lisait chaque passage que pouvait contenir la Gazette sur les interventions des Aurors et était doublement attentif lorsque le nom de son idole apparaissait. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il souhaitait devenir Auror lui-même ? Pour se rapprocher de son modèle ? Pour toucher du bout des doigts un peu de son courage et partager ses aventures ? Certainement.

De toute façon, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre de sa vie. Gérer les affaires de la famille comme son père, non merci. Il voulait un métier de terrain, de ceux qui chaque jour vous amène à découvrir autre chose, à se dépasser.

Aussi anxieux qu'il était de démarrer quelque chose de nouveau, il était d'autant plus impatient de franchir la porte du bureau des Aurors.

Il regarda sa montre, l'heure de son rendez-vous d'orientation approchait. Chourave allez encore tenter de le dissuader mais elle pouvait toujours essayer. Il ne voulait rien d'autre au monde à l'heure actuelle.

Il descendit de la Tour d'Astronomie et rejoint les serres où le professeur Chourave lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un bureau attenant. Il vit Justin en sortir, des prospectus pleins les mains, avec la mine d'une personne peu convaincue. Il semblait plus perdu encore qu'avant l'heure de son rendez-vous. Augustin frappa à la porte et attendit que sa directrice de Maison lui accorde l'entrée.

« MacMillan asseyez-vous, ordonna chourave sans sommation. »

Il s'exécuta sereinement. Le professeur Chourave l'avait toujours eu dans ses petits papiers et il s'entendait particulièrement bien avec sa directrice de Maison. Elle avait parfois un ton un peu bourru et sec qui faisait que beaucoup ne savait jamais trop sur quel pied danser avec elle.

« Nous sommes ici pour parler de votre orientation ! En sortant de ce bureau, je veux que votre choix soit ferme et définitif ! Très bien alors, où sont mes papiers. »

Sur son bureau qui était à l'entrée des serres, les papiers s'amoncelaient si bien qu'il y voyait à peine la vieille dame derrière la quantité de dossiers. Du terreau recouvrait certains parchemins et il aperçut que des outils de botanique étaient posés à côté d'un paquet de copie de 4ème année.

« Le voici, s'exclama-t-elle en tirant d'un tiroir un dossier noté à son nom. »

Elle se mit à le feuilleter rapidement.

« Lors de notre premier rendez-vous il y a deux ans vous hésitiez entre Langue-de-plomb, briseur de sort à Gringotts, Auror. Ce sont trois métiers qui évidemment font appel à beaucoup de connaissances et de rigueur. Qu'en est-il aujourd'hui ? »

Il avait longtemps été indécis sur son choix d'orientation. Oscillant entre ses trois propositions. La plupart du temps, il se disait qu'il ne supporterait pas l'austérité du Département des mystères et il ne pensait pas pouvoir rester enfermer dans un laboratoire à mener des expériences toutes sa vie. Il voulait de l'action. D'un autre côté, travailler à Gringotts l'obligerait à effectuer de nombreux déplacements et c'était impossible, son père comptait sur lui pour l'aider dans les affaires ainsi qu'Ernie. Ne restait plus qu'un choix, qui lui permettrait ainsi d'être sur place et qui plus et, un métier de terrain.

« J'aimerai être Auror, professeur. »

Le professeur Chourave souffla en le regardant avec une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

« Comme j'aimerai ne plus être obligée d'entendre mes élèves formuler ce souhait. Enfin, il en faut bien. Mais en tant que votre directrice de maison, je me dois de vous informer que c'est un métier extrêmement dangereux, que l'on soit en temps de guerre ou pas. C'est un choix de vie que vous faîtes là Macmillan, j'espère que vous en êtes conscient. »

Il hocha la tête fermement et Chourave souffla de nouveau, acceptant sa défaite en voyant la détermination dans les yeux du 7ème année.

« Soit, alors comme vous le savez, vous devez obtenir des résultats excellents à vos A.S.P.I.C.S notamment en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, cela va de soi, en Potions, Métamorphose et Sortilège. Autant vous dire que si vous n'obtenez pas au minimum un effort exceptionnel dans chaque, votre candidature ne sera même pas lue. Alors voyons voir un peu vos résultats. Hum, ah oui… »

Le professeur Chourave consultait avec rigueur son relevé de note du début d'année et des années précédents en murmurant pour elle-même. Mais il restait serein, parfaitement conscient qu'il détenait de bonnes chances d'obtenir les dits résultats à son examen de fin d'année.

« Au vu de ce que je vois là, je pense que vous pouvez atteindre votre objectif. Mais ne vous laissez pas déconcentrer Macmillan. Bien que vos résultats soient très satisfaisant, nombre de vos professeurs m'ont fait la remarque de votre comportement en cours. Ils vous trouvent étonnamment dissipé. Alors ressaisissez-vous, les préfets en chef se doivent d'être irréprochables ! Et tant que nous y sommes, si je vous vois encore roder autour de la Salle de Bain des Préfets en compagnie de Miss Halderton vous allez avoir de très gros ennuis jeune homme. »

Surpris par la tournure des évènements, il regarda son professeur avec un regard gêné, de circonstance. Au fond, il se fichait pas mal de ce que pouvait penser son professeur. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Il faudrait être vraiment naïf pour penser que aucun élève de Poudlard n'avait réussi à s'isoler avec sa copine du moment au moins une fois dans le château. Augustin avait toujours entendu des histoires de ce genre tourner dans la Salle Commune. Il ne serait ni le premier, ni le dernier.

D'ailleurs il avait prévu de se voir ce soir. Il suffirait juste d'être plus discret.

La directrice de Maison avait maintenant changer de sujet pour lui parler de ses engagements de préfets. Il écouta d'une oreille, maintenant qu'il savait que sa candidature serait portée au Bureau des Aurors, plus rien ne l'interessait.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines étaient passés depuis son entretien. Il était plus déterminé que jamais à obtenir les meilleurs résultats possibles pour entrer au Bureau des Aurors. Si bien qu'il avait un peu délaissé ses amis et Julia. Si ces derniers ne lui en avaient pas tenus rigueur, trop occupé eux-mêmes à profiter de leurs derniers mois à Poudlard, Julia avait été un peu plus dure à éviter. Alors elle avait décidé de l'accompagner à la Bibliothèque à chaque fois qu'il souhaitait réviser. Elle le suivait comme son ombre. Au début, il lui avait fallu beaucoup de patience pour passer au-dessus de ses babillages mais à présent il s'était fait à l'idée qu'elle serait sa nouvelle camarade de révision. Ce n'était pas toujours déplaisant d'ailleurs, quand il faisait une pause.

« Monsieur MacMillan vous êtes un affreux petit-ami. »

Il leva les yeux de son devoir de potion pour rencontrer l'iris de jade de Julia qui se tortillait sur sa chaise sous le regard circonspect de Mrs Pince. Il l'interrogea du regard, inconscient de la faute qu'il eut commise.

« Tu ne m'écoutes même pas, lui dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. J'étais en train de te raconter comment Malory Reagan s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac avec ton ami Justin tout à l'heure. Si tu avais vu la tête de Flitchwick, pouffa-t-elle. »

Il sourit en imaginant la scène, puis retourna à son devoir tandis que Julia reprenait son discours en y ajoutant les détails. Il savait plutôt bien faire abstraction de sa voix en temps normal quand elle se lançait dans ses diatribes imprévues. Mais son devoir de potion lui demandait bien trop de concentration pour qu'il puisse se permettre le moindre bruit. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait choisi la bibliothèque, non ?

Il releva sa tête vers elle, et vit qu'elle lui parlait en même temps qu'elle effectuait son devoir d'arithmancie. Il posa sa main sur la sienne pour lui intimer de le regarder.

« Il faut vraiment que je termine ce devoir, c'est important, contra-t-il avec un sourire. Est-ce que ça te dérange si on en reparle ce soir. »

Un instant, il crut qu'elle allait s'énerver avant que son expression s'adoucisse. Elle le regarda compatissante.

« Tu travailles beaucoup en ce moment, constata-t-elle. Tu as eu de mauvais résultats dernièrement ?

C'est juste que je dois obtenir les meilleurs résultats aux A.S.P.I.C.S. Tu sais, lui dit-il, c'est pour mon dossier aux bureaux des Aurors. »

Julia se recula soudainement, l'air embêté.

« Tu veux vraiment faire ça ? Je veux dire c'est dangereux et très prenant aussi, insista-t-elle. Avec ton nom et tes capacités, tu pourrais avoir facilement une bonne place au Ministère avec un bon salaire.

Je veux faire ça depuis tout petit. Ça me tient à cœur.

Les Aurors ont toujours énormément de cicatrices ou pire, contra-t-elle d'une mine contrite.

Parait que ça plait aux filles, dit-il en se redressant comme un coq. »

Il reçut pour seule réponse un coup de _Numérologie et grammaire_ sur le haut du crâne lui arrachant un cri surpris et un sifflement mécontent de la part de la bibliothécaire.

« La seule fille dont tu dois te soucier c'est moi, lui dit-elle fièrement en ouvrant son manuel.

Quel dommage, j'ai entendu Debbie Scott vanter les mérites des cicatrices sur le corps d'un garçon après que Tim se soit méchamment fait écharper par un hippogriffe en Soins aux créatures magiques jeudi dernier. J'avais toutes mes chances, souffla-t-il d'un ton exagérément déçu.

Oh oui, quel dommage, lui répondit-elle placidement. Sauf que Debbie est le genre de fille qui ne se contente pas d'un seul homme si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Il haussa les épaules, en prenant un plaisir fou à l'énerver.

« Je me rabattrais sur ton amie Josie, dans ce cas !

Si tu es encore en état de le faire après que je me sois occupé de ton cas, oui. »

Il rit discrètement, en occultant les claquements de langue de Mrs Pince à chaque fois qu'il faisait un peu trop craquer sa chaise.

« Ça ira merci bien. Je vais me contenter de ce que j'ai.

Sage garçon, conclut-elle en trempant sa plume dans son encrier. »

Au bout de quelques minutes elle rangea ses affaires.

« Tu t'en vas ?

Je dois retrouver les filles pour diner, lui expliqua-t-elle. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres à l'insu de la bibliothécaire.

« Mais ce soir, je sais que l'ancienne classe de Sortilège n'est pas utilisé par le Club de Bavboule, lui confia-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Aucune fille n'aura jamais ton talent de persuasion, lui assure-t-il avec un sourire entendu. »

Elle pouffa et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe la porte après un dernier sourire dans sa direction. Il ne savait pas vraiment jusqu'où irait cette histoire. Il avait un peu fait passer Julia au second plan ses derniers temps. Ils se voyaient moins en journée mais profitait du soir ou de la fin du week-end pour passer du temps tous les deux ou participer à des fêtes. Justin et Sebastian avait décidé que la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle serait le nouveau repère des fêtards en tout genre. Pour l'instant, aucun débordement qu'ils n'auraient su gérer seul, ou aucune contestation n'avait encore eu lieu, ce qui forcément les inciter à continuer. Augustin n'en avait pas loupé une seule, et il fallait avouer que Sebastian n'avait pas son pareil pour mettre l'ambiance, il aurait été dommage de s'enfermer autant dans les cours à en oublier les plaisirs simples de la vie, non ?

* * *

Il était déjà au mois de Mars, les examens paraissaient à la fois proche et encore si lointain. Ils ne leur restaient plus que 4 mois à passer dans les murs du château. Depuis la rentrée, les 7èmes années étaient incontrôlables. La plupart tenaient à profiter de leurs derniers mois dans le château et négliger considérablement leur examen. Les professeurs n'avaient de cesse de leur rappeler qu'ils étaient la pire année qu'ils aient eu de leur carrière. Ce qu'il était certainement une dernière tentative de les inciter à travailler. Autant dire que c'était un échec. Ce samedi encore Sébastian avait décidé de réquisitionner la Salle Commune pour fêter son anniversaire. Chance pour lui, ce jour tomba un samedi et l'excuse était donc toute trouvée.

« Comment fais-tu pour que aucun professeur ne soit au courant ? Il y a tellement de bruit, demanda Augustin en essayant de parler au-dessus du son de la musique. »

Sébastian déjà bien éméché haussa les épaules avec un air conspirateur.

« Je n'ai pas ton niveau en sortilège, mais j'ai mes astuces, répondit-il en faisant tourner sa baguette. »

Justin arriva derrière lui et lui mit une tape dans le dos en riant. Augustin ne comprit pas la moitié des mots qu'il prononça à Sébastian. Il se sentait lui-même un peu absent et terriblement joyeux dû aux effets du Whisky Pur Feu.

Augustin avait été réquisitionné plutôt dans l'après-midi pour coordonner le ravitaillement d'alcool dans le château. Sébastian avait profité de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard pour faire un plein considérable, sous prétexte que c'était un jour spécial, celui de son anniversaire. Cela valait bien quelques bouteilles supplémentaires, c'est vrai.

Comme d'habitude, seul les 5ème, 6ème et 7ème années avaient été autorisé à rester dans la Salle Commune. La pièce avait été insonorisé pour ne pas déranger les autres élèves, coincés dans leur dortoir.

« On a une surprise pour toi Séb', cria Justin tout sourire, lui aussi les joues un peu trop rouges pour être sobre. »

Augustin tourna la tête, et vit Wally et Julia, yeux bandés, entrer à tâtons dans la Salle Commune guidé maladroitement par Justin. Elles enlevèrent les bandeaux et découvrir la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle. Etant toutes les deux à Serdaigle, leur présence ici était incongrue. Honnêtement, Augustin était un peu partagé entre d'un côté son honneur de Poufsouffle qui lui criait de faire sortir ses intruses et son contentement de pouvoir partager cette soirée avec sa copine. Julia s'approcha de lui après avoir rapidement découvert la Salle des yeux et l'embrassa. Il se dit qu'après tout, c'était un mal pour un bien. Et puis ça n'avait l'air de déranger personne, alors ça ne dérangerait pas cette chère Helga non plus, où qu'elle soit.

Sébastian heureux comme un pape, essayait de détourner l'attention de Wally du nombre incalculable de bouteille qui jonchaient les tables. Elle regardait tout le monde comme s'ils étaient fous.

« Justin m'avait parlé d'une petite fête, dit-elle ébahie.

\- Mais c'est une petite fête, rien de bien méchant, un petit verre peut-être ? »

Sébastian lui servit du mieux qu'il peut un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu qu'il lui fourra dans les mains. Si lui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, peinant encore à croire qu'elle soit dans sa Salle Commune, Wally, elle, semblait réaliser de plus en plus dans quelle position d'illégalité elle venait de se mettre en acceptant de suivre Justin.

« C'est génial ici, s'exclama Julia qui au contraire de sa camarade semblait rayonner de pouvoir assister à une fête au sein du château. »

C'est sûr que les Serdaigle n'étaient pas réputés pour être de grands fêtards, loin de là. Ça ne devait pas rigoler souvent dans la Tour des Aigles.

Augustin l'entraîna alors avec les autres. Ils firent quelques jeux d'alcool, dansèrent un peu et le couvre-feu passé, la fête battait son plein. Justin s'affairait maintenant à revendre ses mixtures. Il avait démarré un petit commerce, pas tout à fait légal, de potion d'Elixir d'Euphorie qui volait dans la réserve de son cousin ou qu'il parvenait à lui faire marchander qui était potionniste sur le Chemin de Traverse. Rien de bien méchant en soi, il faisait toujours attention aux quantité et ne revendait jamais à la même personne. Pour les amis, c'était toujours gratuit évidemment. La plupart du temps il prenait les invendus du magasin de son cousin. Parfois il avait de la chance, la potion n'avait pas été vendu parce que son cousin avait préparé trop de quantité et une certaine date passée, il préférait ne plus la vendre. D'autre fois, c'était les restes d'une potion qui avait mal tournée et là, les effets secondaires étaient toujours un peu plus forts.

« C'est une véritable aubaine. Mon cousin m'a vendu ça trois fois rien, s'exclama X »

Il secoua une fiole devant leur nez. A l'odeur, Augustin reconnu un Elixir d'euphorie. Préparé correctement, elle pouvait valoir entre 2 et 3 gallions chez un potioniste.

« Tu l'as acheté combien, demanda Augustin.

\- A peine 20 mornilles ! Moitié moins cher qu'en commerce !

\- Tu rigoles ? Elle est fiable au moins ta potion, lui dit Julia.

\- Au pire, la seule chose qu'on risque s'est d'avoir le nez un peu tordu ou de chanter du Moldubec un peu trop fort, rit Augustin en prenant la fiole que lui tendait son ami.

\- Oui regardez, Sébastian en a pris un peu tout à l'heure avec Wally et il va très bien. »

Il ne savait pas si on pouvait vraiment qualifier Wally et Sébastian, qui dansaient au milieu de la pièce en cognant tout le monde au passage, comme des personnes « allant bien ». Mais ils ne s'en plaignaient pas en tout cas. Augustin regarda le nez de son ami se tordre dans tous les sens. Lui, avait peut-être un peu trop abusé de la potion. Mais la vision de Wally complétement stone, valait des milliers de galions. Il espérait que quelqu'un ait eu la présence d'esprit de prendre des photos de cet instant mémorable.

Le problème de ce genre de potion était que si son usage était trop fréquent, elle pouvait provoquer une sorte de dépendance et sa surconsommation était forcément à éviter. Mais Justin leur avait toujours assurer que les potions ratées étaient aussitôt détruites. Son cousin n'aurait jamais pris de laisser des potions dangereuses et mal préparée à la portée de n'importe qui. C'était fermement réglementé d'ailleurs. Le trafic de potions était de plus en plus sévèrement sanctionné par les autorités.

Augustin n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. En 6ème année, Sébastian en avait pris une fiole de leur chaudron pour la goûter le soir même dans leur dortoir. Augustin se souvenait avoir ris jusqu'au petit matin sans pouvoir s'arrêter. C'était un bon souvenir en soi. Depuis Justin en avait toujours quelques fioles dans sa malle. Rien que la semaine passée, Sébastian avait dû simulé d'être malade pour ne pas se présenter en cours le lundi matin, son nez continuant de se tordre dans tous les sens.

Alors au petit bonheur la chance, Augustin ouvrit sa fiole, trinqua avec son ami et bu cul sec la potion. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que les premiers effets se fassent sentir. Il sentit la potion inhiber son cerveau, le privant quelque peu de ses sens et un rire poindre dans sa gorge.

« Julia, il m'en reste une ! »

D'abord réticente, la Serdaigle finit par prendre la potion elle-même. Elle grimaça un peu, le goût n'était pas aussi bon qu'une potion fraîchement préparée. Son air sceptique laissa place à un sourire un peu absent.

Une heure plus tard, ils riaient tellement qu'ils en avaient mal au ventre. Augustin passa un bras sous celui de Julia et se mirent à rejoindre Sébastian qui chantait une vieille chanson des Bizarr' Sisters. Cette chanson populaire dans le monde des sorciers emporta la salle d'élève dans une cacophonie monumentale qui ne fit qu'augmenter les rires d'Augustin et Julia qui se tenait à lui, vacillante.

Augustin leur fraya un chemin dans la cohue d'élève et l'entraîna plus à l'écart dans le couloir menant au dortoir. Aussitôt, ce fut le silence et leurs rirent finirent par se calmer. Ils gardaient juste cette sensation de bonne humeur. Augustin profita de ce moment de calme pour se rapprocher de Julia et ils s'embrassèrent quelques instants avant qu'Augustin ne l'entraîne dans son dortoir. Il était vide, tous ses camarades étant occupé dans la Salle Commune, mais il ferma la porte d'un sort, par mesure de précaution.

Des soirées, comme celle-là, il voulait en vivre encore plein. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser. Cette année à Poudlard était de loin la meilleure année de sa vie. Il avait cette satisfaction d'accomplir tout ce qui devait être accompli par un sorcier de 17 ans et d'avoir pleinement profité de ses années d'écoles. A cet instant, son dossier d'entrée au Bureau des Aurors lui paraissait bien loin. Il lui restait encore plusieurs semaines avant la fin de Poudlard et il avait encore tout le temps d'en profiter.

Julia avec lui, ses amis dans la Salle Commune et peut-être un peu de cet Elixir d'euphorie dans le sang, le faisait se sentir puissant, pleinement satisfait, une impression agréable que rien ne pouvait arriver. Leur génération était vraiment bénie. C'était comme une petite vengeance sur une enfance enfermée entre 4 murs, bridée et sous l'angoisse constante de la menace de mort qui planait sur eux continuellement. Aujourd'hui ils étaient bien vivants et profitaient de cette paix retrouvée, vengeance contre cette guerre qui les avaient privés de leur enfance. Un monde sans interdit.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, la suite la semaine prochaine normalement ! Elle presque finie !**_

 _ **Bonne fin d'année à vous, ou bonnes vacances (on ne sait jamais)**_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le jour du commencement

_**Bonjour, bonjour! Maintenant que les bases sont posées, on va entrer dans le coeur du problème là. On va arrêter de perdre du temps en blabla à partir de ce chapitre. Rappelez vous que cette histoire en précède une autre, et tout ça commence maintenant !**_

 _ **Celui ci couvre la période de Mars à Avril à peu près !**_

 _ **Merci à tous d'être un peu plus nombreux à lire à chaque fois ! Et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7 : Le jour du commencement.**

Après la dernière fête de Sébastian lors de son anniversaire, Augustin avait décidé de lever un peu le pied quand il reçut sa note d'un contrôle de métamorphose. Le Piètre lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se relâcher.

Il sortait à peine du Bureau de Chourave qui venait de lui faire une lettre de recommandation. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se distraire.

Ainsi, il passa encore plus de temps à la Bibliothèque. Si Sebastian avait très bien compris, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Julia. Cette dernière était de plus en plus irritable et désagréable lorsqu'il s'isolait pour réviser. Sébastian avait beau tenter de lui expliquer qu'ils auraient tout le temps de se voir après les examens et de passer du temps ensemble en dehors de Poudlard, elle ne semblait jamais satisfaite.

Aujourd'hui, c'était leur dernier entraînement avant le match final de la saison pour leur Maison contre Serpentard. L'équipe s'était réunie ce samedi après-midi pour mettre au point une dernière fois leur technique de jeu. Quelques Poufsouffle étaient venus les encourager dans les gradins. Augustin remarqua Julia accompagnée de son amie Josie, de Serdaigle. Il s'engorneuillit un peu de sa présence. A part Wally qui passait quelques fois regarder jouer Sébastian, les autres copines des joueurs étaient rarement présentes.

Il joua du mieux qu'il peut, avec en arrière-pensée, la volonté de l'impressionner un peu. Le Quidditch était bien la seule activité qu'il avait conservé. Il faisait aussi parti du club de duel et de potion, mais ses apparitions se limitaient à quelques fois dans l'année. Ça faisait joli sur son dossier pour les Aurors c'est tout. Non, le Quidditch, lui, c'était un vrai plaisir, un moyen ultime pour décompresser entre deux révisions où après une journée dense. En plus, l'équipe n'avait jamais été aussi bonne que cette année. Poufsouffle n'avait jamais gagné la coupe depuis qu'il était dans l'équipe. Elle passait d'année en année de Serdaigle à Gryffondor, mais cette année, les cartes avaient été redistribuées, ils avaient changé d'attrapeur et de gardien et les deux nouvelles recrues étaient excellentes. De l'autre côté, Serdaigle avait vu partir son meilleur gardien depuis des années et leur trio de poursuiveurs avaient été modifié, ce qui les ont contraints à revoir toute leur stratégie de jeu. Les Serpentards ne devraient pas poser de problème au prochain match, il n'avait pas une équipe suffisamment performante ses dernières années, mais ils conservaient un jeu assez brutal.

Ils revirent une dernière fois leur stratégie de jeu, firent quelques exercices par rôle et finalement, le capitaine avait rapatrié quelques élèves en plus, qui avaient échoué aux sélections pour organiser un match rapide.

L'équipe termina l'entraînement assez satisfaite d'elle-même et confiante sur l'issu du prochain match alors que les quelques élèves étant venus assisté à l'entraînement applaudissaient et les encourageaient. Eux aussi savait que cette année ils avaient toutes leurs chances !

Augustin redescendit de son balai et fila vers les vestiaires avec le reste de l'équipe. Une fois, débarrassé de toute la sueur accumulée et de la boue, il sortit du vestiaire en saluant le reste de l'équipe.

Julia l'attendait à la sortie. Son amie n'était plus là, ce qui signifiait qu'elle voulait passer du temps avec lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa en guise de salutation. Elle répondit brièvement avant de se tourner vers lui avec un sourire avenant.

« On va se promener, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui mais pas trop longtemps, je dois terminer de réviser un chapitre pour demain. »

Elle lui décocha un regard peu amène, mais l'entraîna tout de même dans une balade dans le parc sans dire un mot. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc aux abords du château et Sébastian profita un instant de ne rien faire et du silence. Il faisait encore assez frais, mais maintenant qu'il passait la majorité de son temps enfermé dans la Bibliothèque le moindre courant d'air était pour lui une sinécure. Il n'aimait jamais rester enfermé trop longtemps.

« J'ai tellement hâte que cette année soit finie, souffla-t-il. Je n'en peux plus de réviser jour et nuit pour ces foutus exams.

\- C'est toi qui te l'inflige, lui répondit-elle d'une voix ennuyée.

\- Je sais que ça t'énerve, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si je veux être Auror je dois avoir les meilleurs résultats possibles. Je mets toutes les chances de mon côté.

\- Oui bien sûr, parce qu'il n'y a _que_ la possibilité d'être Auror pour toi. »

Il trouva sa voix dure, ses propos sonnaient presque comme un reproche mais il décida de passer outre. Elle était souvent de mauvaise humeur ces temps-ci de toute manière.

« J'ai vraiment l'impression que je vais réaliser mon rêve d'enfant, lui dit-il en se tournant vers elle les yeux pétillant d'un éclat rêveur. Partir en mission, mener des enquêtes, et en plus accompagné du meilleur. Quand je pense que je vais peut-être travailler avec Harry Potter ! Tu te rends compte ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais le regarda bizarrement, comme si elle hésitait à lui dire quelque chose. Elle dut certainement retenir une réplique cinglante car il la vit pincer les lèvres et détourner la tête.

« Tu me ramèneras un autographe. Bon, on va y aller si tu dois réviser. »

Sur ces mots elle se leva rapidement du banc où ils étaient installés.

« Attend, on peut rester encore un peu si tu veux. Il reste deux heures avant le dîner, j'ai encore un peu de temps, lui dit-il incertain.

« Non, ne t'en fais pas. De toute façon, je dois envoyer une lettre à ma mère. J'ai complètement oubliée de lui répondre la dernière fois ! »

Il abdiqua, trouvant étrange son changement d'attitude. C'était bien la première fois, qu'elle le soutenait d'aller travailler et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas l'accompagner qui plus est. Il balança son balai par-dessus son épaule et se mit en marche à ses côtés.

Après tout, ça l'arrangeait pas mal de partir réviser maintenant, il n'allait pas la contredire.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, il mit un certain temps à remarquer qu'elle l'évitait. Si au début, il n'avait pas réellement fait attention à son absence, il avait compris que ce n'était pas involontaire lorsqu'elle avait changé de couloir après avoir croisé son regard. Même lorsqu'il essaya de capter son attention en cours de Métamorphose, elle fit comme si de rien était. A peine, le cours fini, elle avait déjà déguerpi hors de la salle de classe.

Il attendit alors la fin des cours pour la chercher, tout de même préoccupé par cette volonté soudaine de le semer. Des heures qu'il la cherchait dans tous les recoins du château. Il abandonna et rentra bredouille dans son dortoir à la fin du dîner.

Le lendemain matin, il trouva son hibou qui attendait sagement à la fenêtre. Etonné, car il n'attendait aucune nouvelle de ses parents ou de son frère, leur correspondance ne datant que de quelques jours. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant une simple note griffonnée à la va vite : _« Rejoins-moi au lac à 16h »._

« Qu'est -ce que c'est, demanda Sébastian qui arrivait près de lui.

Augustin lui montra le bout de papier, et le regard que Sébastian lui lança lui confirma qu'il avait le même pressentiment que lui. Ce n'était jamais bon de recevoir ce genre de message, surtout de cette manière. Tout prêtait à croire qu'elle allait mettre un terme à leur relation cette après-midi mais il avait beau chercher, rien ces derniers jours ou même dernières semaines ne prêtaient à problèmes. Hormis leur petit différent sur son temps passé à réviser… Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber juste à cause d'un peu de manque d'attention, surtout quand elle savait pourquoi il s'isolait autant ? Quelque chose ne collait pas, de toutes les manières, Julia n'était pas le genre de personne à prendre des détours inutiles quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui dire les choses, alors pourquoi cette fois-ci étais-ce différent ?

Il passa la journée un peu hagard, une sorte de boule au ventre, se triturant les méninges pour trouver quelle impardonnable bourde il avait pu faire. Et puis d'un autre côté, il tentait de se rassurer en se disant que ce n'était peut-être rien d'autre qu'un simple rendez-vous. Pourquoi imaginer le pire après tout ? Peut-être parce que ça faisait des jours qu'elle semblait avoir une dent contre lui, pour finir par le fuir, n'oublions pas. Oui, c'était une bonne piste ça. Il avait merdé.

N'y tenant plus, il partit en avance pour la retrouver au lac. À cette heure-là, ils seraient certainement tranquilles puisque la majorité des élèves seraient à la bibliothèque ou dans leur salle commune. Il se leva alors de son fauteuil, avec lequel il avait fusionné une bonne partie de l'après-midi, brusquement en faisant presque culbuter la petite table de chevet à ses côtés.

Il eut à peine le temps de donner rendez-vous à Sébastian, qui jouait aux échecs avec Justin, pour le dîner que déjà il était sorti de la Salle Commune.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il arpentait le parc en direction du lac, là où ils adoraient venir, Julia et lui, lors des beaux jours.

Elle était déjà là, le dos tourné à lui et bien qu'il lui restait encore quelques dizaines de mètres à parcourir, il pouvait voir dans ses gestes une certaine nervosité. Elle marchait de long en large, se passant la main sur le front pour après tirer ses manches. Honnêtement il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un tel état.

En entendant ses pas, elle tourna la tête et Augustin fut surpris de voir ses jolis yeux verts se remplirent de larmes. C'était la première fois qu'il lut de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle qui était toujours si confiante et joyeuse.

Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées mais s'arrêta-là, ne sachant que faire. Il finit par l'enlacer, se voulant réconfortant, ce qui fit céder les dernières barrières de sa petite amie. Ils restèrent comme ça durant de longues minutes où lui-même n'osa pas prononcer le moindre mot, pas du tout envieux de connaître les raisons de son état. Elle finit par le repousser sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux. Elle fuyait son regard constamment.

« On a un très gros problème, dit-elle en se remettant à pleurer. »

Augustin fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien dans quels genres de problèmes ils avaient pu être impliqués tous les deux.

« Explique-toi, la pressa-t-il en sentant l'anxiété le gagner. »

« Je suis enceinte. »

Un instant il crut avoir mal comprit. Sa main qui se voulait rassurante, devint glacée contre le tissu de son uniforme. Elle avait dit ça d'une voix pleine de larmes, mais c'est comme si elle lui avait lancé un sort, sans sommation. Il se trouva hébété devant elle.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible, dit-il ».

A peine en prononçant c'est mot, qu'il réalisa. Si, c'était totalement probable. C'était une possibilité qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment envisagée mais qui, il est vrai, pouvait devenir réelle. Alors pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais pensé avant ?

Julia à côté de lui, se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, demanda-t-elle. »

Elle était désemparée, et lui impuissant face à sa tristesse et face à son propre ébahissement. C'est comme si on venait de lui couper les jambes. Il se laissa glisser contre le tronc de l'arbre. Pourquoi il n'y avait pas réfléchi avant ?

« Tu le sais depuis quand, demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Deux semaines, lui répondit-elle en pleurnichant. »

Il se passa une main sur le front en maudissant tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il comprenait soudainement le comportement irritable et soucieux de Julia ces derniers jours. Et lui, aveugle qu'il était, il n'avait rien vu, trop accaparé par sa petite personne et son foutu dossier pour le Bureau des Aurors.

Auror, il pouvait faire une croix dessus maintenant c'était sûr. Il ne le laisserait jamais rentrer en sachant qu'il allait être père à 17 ans. Il le considérerait directement comme un irresponsable et un immature. Ce qu'il était apparemment. Et comment le dire à ses parents ? Sa mère allait en faire une crise cardiaque. Son père le renierait. Ils allaient avoir si honte de lui.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas plus réfléchi ? Pourquoi ça leur arrivait à eux ?

Et Julia, comment allait-elle faire ? Il restait encore deux mois d'école, ça allait surement se voir, non ? Et ils allaient devoir se marier. C'était sûr, s'ils gardaient l'enfant, ses parents et certainement ceux de Julia le forcerait à reconnaître l'enfant et à subvenir à ses besoins ainsi que ceux de Julia. Pas que ça le dérange, mais il ne s'imaginait pas marier à la sortie de Poudlard. Il avait pensé que ce genre de chose lui arriverait à l'approche de la trentaine, une fois qu'il aurait un métier, une situation, qu'il aurait vécu un peu. Il venait de la case jeune étudiant à père de famille avant même d'avoir pu passer par celle de jeune adulte. Jeune adulte qu'il n'était pas encore soit dit en passant. Il était un adolescent.

Hier tout allait encore bien. C'était irréaliste.

« Tu ne dis rien. Je savais que tu réagirais mal. Tu vas m'ignorer maintenant, c'est ça ? Tu vas m'abandonner à mon sort pour aller mener ta petite carrière d'Auror comme tu l'as toujours voulu. Mais je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser, dit-elle avec colère, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues roses. »

Augustin sortit de sa léthargie. Tout à ses pensées, il en avait presque oublié le désarroi de Julia.

« Mais non, s'exclama-t-il avec véhémence. Je réfléchissais c'est tout ! »

Julia sembla se calmer un peu et le regarda d'un air fier et méfiant.

« Tu vas l'assumer ? »

Elle semblait sur ses gardes, comme un chien qui s'apprêterait à mordre. Piqué, il se sentait mis au pied du mur et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Et puis l'abandonner ? Il n'y avait même pas songé !

« Bien sur ! C'est aussi ma faute ce qui arrive ! Laisse-moi le temps de réaliser c'est tout ! »

Il comprenait la réaction de Julia. C'est elle qui allait devoir supporter cette grossesse, elle qui allait devoir subir le regard des autres, elle qui avait le plus à perdre au final. Elle se défendait simplement. De toute manière, il ne pourrait jamais plus se regarder en face en sachant qu'il l'aurait abandonné, il finirait pas regretter, ça il le savait déjà. L'abandonner elle d'une part, mais aussi cet enfant. Comme c'est étrange, d'imaginer donner la vie, de penser à cette enfant qui aurait un peu de lui, qui auraient peut-être quelque uns de ses traits.

« On va faire des tests complémentaires, d'accord ? On doit être sûrs et certains et savoir à combien de mois tu en es. En attendant, on en parle à personne. On règle ça entre nous deux d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête, épuisée. Augustin l'enlaça pour essayer de lui transmettre un peu de réconfort, lui montrer qu'il était et serait présent. _Mais il était perdu, complétement perdu._

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'elle lui avait dit, qu'ils avaient fait ensemble tous les tests nécessaires et aujourd'hui ils en avaient enfin la confirmation. Augustin était même allé jusqu'à voler des tests de grossesse dans la réserve de Pomfresh en pleine nuit. Car il était pour l'instant hors de question d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Pas même à leurs amis. Ils n'avaient même pas encore eu le temps de réaliser. Quand Julia eut effectué le test, le court laps de temps durant lequel la potion faisait son effet, aucun des deux n'avaient soufflé un mot, espérant secrètement que le résultat soit négatif. Pensée contradictoire. Quand la couleur de la potion vira au positif, Augustin ne ressentit rien. Rien de négatif, rien de positif. Il se sentait légèrement amorphe, comme si cela était justement impossible et il n'eut aucune réaction, son regard vissé sur la potion. Aucune question ne lui vint à l'esprit, aucune peur, aucune joie non plus. Il se trouva bête de ne rien ressentir. Au contraire, Julia comme ses deux dernières semaines avait immédiatement fondue en larmes, en se maudissant, en _le_ maudissant. Elle était passée de la détresse, à la colère puis était retombée dans une vague de larme en série.

Augustin n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à la réconforter, encore trop en proie à ce vide de sentiment. Il se leva gauchement du bord de son lit où Julia, la tête dans ses mains maudissait toujours autant et son regard devient fixe.

Une fois sa crise de larme terminé, Julia le regarda indécise. Son regard rempli d'angoisse devant le manque de réaction d'Augustin. D'une voix tremblante, elle eut tout de même le courage de le sortir de sa léthargie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

A cet instant, il se rappela qu'il n'était pas tout seul. A côté de lui, Julia était terrifiée.

« Il reste trois mois avant la fin des cours. On ne dit rien à personne.

Mais comment tu veux qu'on fasse ? Ça va bien finir par se voir !

On fera attention, tes robes devraient être assez ample pour te cacher. Si on le dit, tu ne pourras peut-être pas finir ton année.

On n'a seulement 17 ans, on n'y arrivera jamais tout seul ! Qu'est-ce que vont dire nos parents ? Tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie pour nous tous ?

Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ? On n'a pas le choix. Le mieux est d'attendre la fin d'année. Les vacances de Pâques démarrent dans deux semaines. On en parlera à nos parents à ce moment-là. Ils sauront forcément quoi faire… »

Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, le regard fixe sur ses mains, n'osant pas vraiment la regarder. Au fond il voulait qu'elle se taise, juste le temps qu'il rassemble ses idées lui-même pour trouver une solution à tout ça, pour comprendre.

« Est-ce que tu es prêt à le garder, lui demanda-t-elle soudainement sans vraiment oser le regarder. »

Augustin se tourna vers Julia. Il y encore quelques jours, il la voyait comme sa petite-amie, celle avec qui il aimait passer du temps, parler, rire. Et à cet instant, il l'observait comme la mère de son enfant. Lui qui avait été si statique face à l'annonce de sa grossesse sentait soudain toutes sortes d'émotions l'envahir : l'angoisse, la peur évidemment mais aussi une sorte de douce chaleur, qui ressemblait davantage à de l'excitation. Il se sentait à la fois perdu et sûr de lui. Intérieurement convaincu qu'ils étaient tout à faire capable de parvenir à surmonter ça aussi jeune. Ils n'étaient certainement pas les premiers, ni les derniers, leurs familles finiraient par les soutenir, ils avaient tous les deux les moyens nécessaires pour subvenir à ses besoins. Ce n'était pas prévu, ils avaient encore plein de choses à découvrir avant de devoir expérimenter cette étape de la vie mais Merlin en avait décidé autrement. Et à cet instant, il voyait Julia comme la mère de ses enfants. Elle serait sa famille. Il l'aimerait comme tel, quand bien même il se doutait des difficultés qu'ils rencontreraient. Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix de toute manière. Il ne pourrait plus se supporter s'il prenait le choix de lui tourner le dos et de la laisser seul avec ses problèmes. Il était responsable après tout. Qui plus est, il savait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. Julia n'était pas du genre à se laisser berner. Ses questions étaient rhétoriques, parce qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle et l'enlaça, tentant de lui transmettre de l'assurance. Julia raffermit sa prise autour de lui en plongeant sa tête dans son torse. Et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans parler. Faire un pas après l'autre, jour après jour pour encaisser la nouvelle.

* * *

Il avait quitté Julia sur le quai, à l'abri des regards et surtout de ceux de leurs parents. Ils avaient passé le trajet à imaginer comment leur annoncer la nouvelle, ce qu'ils devaient dire, ce qu'ils devaient cacher. Honnêtement, il n'était jamais descendu de ce train avec une telle boule au ventre. Le peu d'assurance qu'il avait réussi à s'insuffler était retombée aussitôt qu'il eut posé un pied sur le quai.

Il avait eu du mal à soutenir le regard de sa mère et de son père, qui l'accueillaient à bras ouverts en l'assenant de questions anodines, sur ses amis, sur les cours. Tant de chose qui n'était plus sa priorité. Il donna le change en éludant deux trois questions avec un sourire.

Arrivé au manoir il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, prétextant vouloir commencer ses devoirs au plus vite et continuer de réviser pour les A.S.P.I.C.S. ou encore de s'occuper de Glasgow. Sortir le chien lui permettait de partir réfléchir à l'extérieur du manoir.

Sa première réaction fut d'envoyer une lettre à Ernie, pour lui demander de venir diner chez eux le lendemain. S'il le disait à son frère en premier, celui-ci serait peut-être plus compréhensif, ils pourraient le soutenir face à ses parents. Puis il écrivit à Julia. Il sentait qu'il devait le dire au plus vite à ses parents. Plus il laisserait de temps passer, plus le courage lui manquerait. Ensemble, il avait convenu qu'il serait le premier à l'annoncer. Puis il la rejoindrait chez ses parents pour leur annoncer ensemble. C'était le plan.

Le lendemain, il guetta l'arrivée d'Ernie avec grande impatience. Quand il entendit le son de sa voix dans le salon, il se précipita dans les escaliers. Ernie et Susan se retournèrent quand ils l'entendirent arriver. Augustin sentit son espoir de parler à son frère s'envoler aussitôt. Son regard se bloqua sur Susan, dont la grossesse se voyait désormais, son ventre arrondi nettement visible au travers de sa robe. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse et il est vrai qu'un temps, il eut oublié. La réalité vint le frapper de plein fouet. Ernie plaça une main autour de la taille de sa femme avec un sourire de bienheureux.

« C'est vrai que l'on ne s'est pas revu depuis l'annonce ! Je comprends que tu sois surpris, lui dit-il en riant. »

Son frère s'approcha de lui et lui offrit une étreinte chaleureuse, en lui tapant le dos. Susan à sa suite lui fit la bise.

« Et oui, plus que quelques semaines seulement, renchérit-elle en passant une main sur son ventre. »

Et le courage qu'il avait rassemblé depuis ses dernières heures le quitta définitivement. Il se sentit aussitôt démuni face à tous ses visages heureux. Il n'arrivait pas à s'assimiler à la situation de son frère. Il allait devenir père, il avait tout fait dans l'ordre, comme d'habitude, dans les règles de l'art. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait pas leur annoncer alors que lui-même ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'entièreté de ce qui lui tombait dessus.

Il se tut durant la majorité du dîner, riant faiblement aux blagues de son frère. Heureusement pour lui, tous étaient bien trop subjugué par l'apparence angélique de Susan et bien trop occupé à spéculer sur ce futur bébé pour prêter attention à lui.

Puis les discussions incessantes autour du bébé finirent par avoir eu raison de lui. Il sentait une boule d'angoisse grossir au fond de sa gorge et sa tête tourner. La fin du repas fut une délivrance. Il monta dans sa chambre à peine son frère et sa femme partis et écrivit à Julia pour l'informer qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de le dire. Après quelques missives, ils finirent par se convaincre d'attendre le retour des vacances pour en reparler calmement.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de se plonger dans ses révisions durant cette semaine mais c'était peine perdue. Toutes ses pensées tournaient autour de Julia, de Ernie, de ses parents, de Susan, du bébé

Quand il dit au revoir à ses parents sur le quai, ce fut un soulagement. S'ils avaient remarqué son air préoccupé, ils reportèrent toute la faute sur les examens de fin d'année qui approchaient. Augustin monta dans le train avec un profond sentiment de honte. Ils n'arrivaient pas à imaginer la réaction de ses parents, qui l'imaginaient déjà Auror, et plus ils s'enfermaient dans ce secret avec Julia plus il sentait ce mal-être poindre dans sa tête et tout son corps.

 _Il finit par se convaincre que la solution viendrait à lui naturellement, comme d'habitude._

* * *

 _ **En espérant ne pas t'avoir perdu en route,**_

 _ **A plus Mondingus !**_


End file.
